Voltando atrás
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Ele retornara, apenas para proteger o que tinha de mais valioso.
1. Prólogo

Olá queridas pessoas!

Desculpem esse hiatos repentino. Andei sem foco, deprimida, sem tempo, estressada e todo o tipo de bobeira que eu acabo tendo... –"

Sim, a MDS vai ficar um tempo parada, mas não quer dizer que vai ser para sempre não n.n

No face, quando disse que ia ser por uma boa causa, bem... Era por essa fanfic que deveria ser uma one-shot, mas parece que uma força sobrenatural me impede de fazer isso ¬¬

Mas então, fanfic de aniversário para o nosso querido Kai! \o/

E agradeço à Anamatéia, à Helloysa e ao Darl – amigo de longa data - que me ajudaram na fanfic.

Espero que gostem.

**Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

**Jin é um OC de minha autoria.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Era por volta das sete da noite. Estava muito frio devido a um temporal que havia passado. Havia água até as bordas das calçadas e isso travava o trânsito e impedia a muitos de saírem de casa. Os estabelecimentos haviam fechado cedo, e ele bem sabia disso.

Andava calmamente pelas calçadas escorregadias e escuras. Os postes queimados, porém, não era problema. Não estava muito a fim de sair de casa, mas também não estava disposto a se trancar lá, então lá estava ele perambulando sem qualquer destino definido.

O vento ainda batia forte e alguns respingos molhavam seu cabelo entre o negro e o prateado. O casaco marrom se confundia com o preto junto com a calça cinza, e a única coisa nítida que se via, eram seus olhos violáceos que tilintavam naquela noite.

.

Um pouco mais longe, no meio da caminhada, ele avistou uma construção simples que ainda mantinha as luzes ligadas. Era uma velha cafeteria que ele costumava visitar. Entrou quase que automaticamente sentindo o cheiro amadeirado entre o doce e o amargo no ar e sentindo o calor morno e confortável do lugar.

Procurou uma mesa afastada, apesar de não haver muito movimento ali. Uns dois ou três grupos de amigos, nada mais.

Foi surpreendido por um berro estridente e um abraço inesperado – e um tanto quanto brusco.

- Kai! – exclamou o sujeito exageradamente feliz.

- Jin? – notou a cabeleira loira do rapaz.

- Quanto tempo velho amigo! – atracou-se ainda mais no jovem em um abraço extremamente apertado.

- Já entendi... Pode me soltar... Agora...? – perguntou sufocado.

O rapaz logo percebeu a situação e largou o outro rapidamente.

- Desculpe. – disse meio nervoso.

- Nada. Senta. – disse casualmente.

O jovem logo deu a volta se sentando à frente do outro. Ficou um tanto receoso, mas era claro que queria puxar conversa – só não sabia por onde começar.

- Mas então...? – pausou um pouco. -Novas? O que você esteve fazendo? Onde estava? – perguntou rapidamente sem dar chance de o outro entender algo.

Kai ficou um tempo calado tentando digerir as perguntas e ordená-las na mente.

- Hm... Eu... Fiquei um tempo na Rússia, ainda tinha uns assuntos lá... – ainda um tanto surpreso.

- Entendo. – cruzou os braços, pensativo. -Mas e agora?

- Agora o que? – perguntou confuso.

- O mundial só vai ser daqui a um ano... O que você pretende fazer agora? – disse com uma expressão levemente interessada.

- Ainda tenho tempo livre. Tô pensando em entrar para o campeonato do ano que vem, até lá, tenho que treinar... – disse ocasionalmente.

- Em qual equipe você vai ficar dessa vez? – quase pulou encima da mesa.

- Não decidi ainda. – deu de ombros.

- Sei... – descruzou os braços. – Ah é, antes que eu esqueça... – exclamou correndo até o balcão.

Kai ficou um tanto surpreendido e confuso, mas era bem a cara do loiro. -"Espontâneo demais" diria ele. Logo o mesmo voltou e antes que Kai pronunciasse qualquer coisa, Jin exclamou novamente.

- Feliz aniversário! – disse entregando-lhe o embrulho.

- Ahm... Não precisava... Ter... Comprado nada... – balbuciou nitidamente desconcertado.

- Precisava sim. – respondeu-lhe alegremente.

O bicolor começou lentamente a desembrulhar o embrulho e fitou um tanto surpreso com o conteúdo da caixa.

- Uma Beyblade? – encarou-o curioso.

O loiro sorriu presunçoso.

- Não é uma Beyblade, é "A" Beyblade.

- Então... Não entendi. – pegou o pião nas mãos tentando saber o que a diferenciava das demais. – leve...

- Meu caro, você acaba de receber uma Beyblade única feito de uma liga especial que o meu avô trabalhou durante meses.

- Achei que ele já havia se aposentado... – disse não desprendendo a atenção da peça azul.

- É ele tinha, mas fazer peças de Beyblade é como um hobby pra ele. Ele demorou três meses só para talhar o disco de peso.

- Três meses? – exclamou pasmado.

- Bem... Não necessariamente essa peça... Ele tentou usar prata, o cobre, metal convencional, metal de fábrica e até um metal bruto que ele tirou de uma mina, mas elas quebravam iguais a vidro... –disse num misto de assombro e incredulidade - Então meu pai conseguiu pra ele uma esfera de titânio vindo da Austrália. Dois meses depois, Bum! O disco de peso estava pronto! – disse entusiasmado balançando os braços de forma frenética.

Kai ficou um tanto desconfiado no início, mas ao notar a cor branca metálica não restavam dúvidas, apesar de que tinha suas suspeitas.

- Bem, quanto à base, ela segue o padrão do primeiro modelo da Dranzer. O anel de ataque é mais afiado nas bordas das lâminas que nas pontas dela, é um pouco mais comprido que o normal e foi talhada dinamicamente para atingir maior velocidade e não alterar muito sua força. No centro tem o bom e velho sistema Engine-gear, mas que também trabalha com o mesmo empenho se trocado por um núcleo-MG. Já as estatísticas eu não sei muito, eu meio que apanhei pra Beyblade na hora de testar. – riu nervosamente.

Kai piscou algumas vezes, não estava à espera daquilo tudo, foi um tanto rápido para que pudesse entender.

- Mas... Por que você está dando ela pra mim?

- Bom, ele ainda considera você e seu pai como heróis por terem salvado a mim e à minha mãe. – respondeu suavemente.

O bicolor ficou um pouco relutante, mas por fim, pegou o bit e a encaixou no centro.

- Obrigado... – sorriu. –Mas...

- Mas...? – perguntou num tom assustado.

- Meu aniversário é só amanhã... – disse um pouco desconcertado.

- Ah... Eu sei, mas é que não estarei aqui amanhã. Vou voltar para a Austrália, meus pais estão lá e minha mãe vai ter um bebê em breve. – sorriu ternamente.

- Entendo. Mande lembranças à sua mãe e espero que corra tudo bem. –e ambos apertaram as mãos.

- Mas bem...! O que você quer tomar? Quer um café, uma pizza pra acompanhar? Hoje é por minha conta! –riu alto dando "tapinhas" nas costas do outro.

- Só um café está bom. – disse um pouco irritado com a algazarra.

- É pra já! – e tão logo sumiu pelo balcão.

Continua...


	2. Presságio

Olá pessoal!

Chegando com a parte 2 dessa bagaça. ^^

Um comentário que eu deixei escapar no capítulo passado, é que sim, essa fanfic tem alguma relação com a MDS, mas é minúscula mesmo. E lamento por não fazer muito sentido, mas achei necessário... E que logo vocês irão ver, apesar de não ser algo muito importante... ¬¬

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

...

Já estava há um tempo na cafeteria. O copo de cappuccino na mão e o olhar na parede de vidro transparente ainda levemente embaçado. Olhava ora o movimento de fora, ora os respingos que tocavam no vidro e serpenteavam até o concreto da calçada.

Estava pensativo demais, preocupado demais, frustrado demais. Mas não sabia nem de quê, muito menos por quê. Era algo como um pressentimento ruim que assolava seus pensamentos e ficava martelando sua cabeça.

Suspirou pesadamente. Precisava relaxar. Aquela inquietação não ia levar a nada. Sacou o celular do bolso e mecanicamente foi até o número de Tyson. Ficou encarando-o por breves segundos o número e a foto do moreno. Desistiu.

Irritado, colocou o aparelho em cima da mesa e bufou.

Ficou pensativo uma vez mais.

Tomou o resto do líquido de uma só vez, colocou o celular no bolso, levantou-se e jogou o copo numa lata de lixo próxima. Fez um aceno para o loiro no balcão e saiu.

.

Sentiu o vento frio e incômodo bater em seu rosto. Colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco e rumou lentamente para casa. Não tinha nenhuma pressa.

Estava tudo muito calmo, o silêncio era opressor, e o som de seus próprios passos o deixava paranoico. Olhou para trás, só via os becos escuros e parte da rua. Tornou a andar.

Virou numa esquina que dava para um grande supermercado ainda aberto e as luzes da entrada eram ofuscantes. Apressou o passo e não notou o garoto vindo em sua direção igualmente desatento, ambos trombaram e algumas sacolas caíram no chão.

- Kai? – disse o jovem surpreso.

- Max? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

O loiro sorriu.

- O que tá fazendo aqui há essa hora? – inquiriu o americano juntando as sacolas.

- Pergunto o mesmo. – juntou um pacote de maisena que havia rolado da sacola.

- Ahm... Compras de rotina... – coçou a cabeça.

- A essa hora da noite?

- É. – deu de ombros.

- Hn. - fez menção de seguir seu caminho.

- Kai... – disse o mais novo quase num sussurro.

- O que foi? – não se virou.

- P-posso ir com você? – baixou a cabeça, o que Kai interpretou como receio.

- Se perdeu? – perguntou num tom casual.

- Hun-hum...

O bicolor suspirou. Óbvio demais.

- Vamos.

Max se virou rapidamente indo ao lado do russo tentando acompanhar seus passos. O outro por sua vez, notou certo nervosismo pela parte do americano.

- Quando você chegou? – tentou deixar um loiro um tanto mais confortável.

- Hoje de manhã. – evitou olhá-lo. – Decidi ficar na casa do Tyson, meu pai viajou. Fiquei surpreso em como essa cidade mudou, quase não parece a mesma. – comentou incrédulo.

- Se você está dizendo... – rolou os olhos.

- E você? Quando chegou? – desfez um nó da sacola que apertava seu braço.

- Tem dois dias. – pegou uma das sacolas. Max ficou um pouco mais nervoso.

Kai o encarou brevemente. - "O que você tem?".

Max, porém, sorriu. – nervosamente, mas de um modo convincente.

Logo, ambos voltaram a apenas caminhar.

.

Um tempo depois, os dois já estavam a uma esquina da casa de Tyson. Max parou.

- Erm... Eu fico por aqui, obrigado. – sorriu agradecido.

Kai suspeitou um tanto, mas não achou que teria de se preocupar. Devolveu-lhe a sacola e fez um breve aceno.

Virou para o outro lado em direção à sua casa.

...

No dojô dos Granger, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny e Hilary estavam amontoados numa sala dos fundos fazendo uma espécie de roda.

- Então, tudo pronto? – perguntou o chinês num tom cansativo.

- Acho que sim. – disse Tyson pensativo.

- Você já falou com o Kai, Kenny? – perguntou Hilary como que para confirmar – e pela enésima vez.

- Já sim. Ele disse que vinha, mas que poderia demorar. Não sei dos detalhes. – mantinha a atenção no laptop.

- Se aquele ranzinza ousar faltar e desperdiçar todo o meu trabalho eu juro que corto o pescoço dele! – exclamou Tyson raivoso.

- Calma, Tyson, ele vai vir. – Agora era Max quem dizia tentando acalmar os ânimos do moreno.

Tyson aquietou-se amuado.

- Hora do rango! – gritou o vovô da cozinha.

Tyson levantou num pulo e saiu correndo.

- Quem chegar por último eu tomo a sobremesa! – berrou o dragão.

- Nada disso! – exclamou animadamente Max alcançando o japonês.

Os outros três piscaram algumas vezes, os dois saíram tão rápido que mal notaram. Levantaram calmamente andando em direção à cozinha.

...

Um pouco mais afastado dali, Kai estava no quarto, deitado na cama, ainda pensativo. A janela estava aberta deixando a brisa molhada entrar e ventilar o quarto escuro. Não se via muito da lua que estava encoberta pelas nuvens pesadas, mas ainda deixava alguns riscos de luz azulada entrar no quarto iluminando o rosto soturno do Hiwatari.

Pegou o bit de Dranzer que tinha no bolso e ergueu-o no alto procurando algo como um sinal ou qualquer coisa que explicasse sua inquietação, mas as divagações do jovem foram cessadas ao ouvir batidas na porta. Colocou-a de volta no bolso lateral.

- Kai? Está aí? – veio à voz abafada do mordomo do outro lado da porta.

O russo andou lentamente até ela. Acendeu a luz antes de abri-la.

- Trago seu jantar. – disse o senhor em tom solene. Kai não recusou, apesar de não ser muito comum entregarem-lhe alguma refeição em seu quarto.

Pegou a bandeja e levou até a cômoda.

- Algo mais? – perguntou o mais jovem ainda de costas.

- Não, jovem mestre. – e tão logo se retirou, ainda que relutante.

Kai pegou o copo de suco e ignorou a comida. Levou o copo ate os lábios, mas antes que tomasse um gole, sentiu Dranzer agitada em seu bolso. Devolveu o copo à bandeja e pegou o bit. Dranzer estava emitindo uma luz forte, obviamente era um aviso. Correu até a janela buscando um possível invasor, e apesar de escuro, ainda enxergava muito bem.

Observou o lugar, só havia as árvores e os arbustos porém. A grade na entrada e a pequena calçada pouco iluminada da porta de entrada no andar de baixo estavam como sempre estiveram. Não havia nada ali.

Fechou a janela.

- "O que tá acontecendo?" – olhou além da vidraça.

Saiu do quarto e rumou para os fundos. Foi até o terreno atrás da mansão. Viu praticamente a mesma coisa, só a escuridão e a vegetação de sempre. Quem quer que estivesse lá, já teria ido embora.

- Mestre Kai? – veio à voz aveludada do mordomo por detrás do jovem. Kai espantou-se, mas permaneceu olhando para fora. – O que o preocupa?

Não obteve resposta.

O russo bufou, nitidamente irritado. Virou-se e entrou indo até outra sala do qual o mordomo achava que ia para o porão.

.

Ligou as luzes meio amareladas dos lustres relativamente pequenos – afinal, o espaço não era assim tão grande. Havia uma cuia azulada entre o Royal e o celeste. Alguns bancos não muito próximos, um freezer e uma estante com algumas de suas beyblades e acessórios.

Era algo que sempre fazia quando não conseguia relaxar. Ia até o porão e treinava um bom par de horas ou até ficar completamente exausto.

Sacou o lançador devidamente armado e encaixou a beyblade.

- Vamos ver se você é assim tão boa. – lançou.

A beyblade deu um salto e rebateu na borda tão rápido que Kai pensou que a mesma houvesse sumido. Contudo continuou girando de maneira leve dando vários giros ao redor da cuia, mas não ficou lá por muito tempo. Logo ela começou a cambalear durante os giros e ficou fora de controle arremessando-se contra uma das paredes à frente do blader fazendo uma pequena cratera.

Kai sorriu. "Tinha que domar aquela beyblade".

...

De volta ao dojô, por volta das nove, Hilary e Kenny estavam dormindo. Ray e Max assistiam na sala, e Tyson perambulava pela casa.

- Pra onde o Tyson foi? – perguntou o loiro empanturrando-se de pipoca.

- Provavelmente procurando alguma coisa pra comer. – bocejou.

Os dois ouviram uma barulheira na cozinha de algo como caixas de plástico caindo no chão.

- Não falei? – riu-se o chinês.

- Só podia ser ele. – gargalhou alto. – Tyson, o filme já começou! – gritou o loiro na direção da cozinha.

Mas quem saíra de lá fora o Sr. Granger com uma vasilha repleta de empanados.

Ray e Max se entreolharam.

- Cadê o Tyson? – perguntou ao avô.

- Deve estar no quarto, não vi ele sair. – e voltou para a cozinha vendo que tinha algo queimando.

Os dois foram até o quarto do moreno um tanto apressados, entreolharam-se mais uma vez decidindo-se se iam abri-la ou não. Ray decidiu bater na porta.

- Tyson?

- Entra. – veio à voz abafada do outro lado.

Ray foi o primeiro a entrar.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Max não muito próximo do outro que estava apoiado no parapeito da janela.

- Não, por quê? – perguntou meio desanimado.

- Não sei, talvez por que tá passando o filme que você queria assistir e um pacote enorme de pipoca na sala e você está no quarto? – apesar do tom brincalhão, se sentiu preocupado.

- Não tô com fome. – esparramou-se no parapeito.

- Você por acaso sabe o que acabou de dizer? – perguntou Ray agora nitidamente preocupado.

- O que você tem? – o loiro aproximou-se mais.

- Eu não sei. Tô preocupado. – baixou o olhar.

- Com o que? – perguntou o chinês. –Se for da festa, não se preocupa, vai dar tudo certo.

- Não é a festa. Na verdade eu não sei bem o que é. Só estou preocupado.

Os dois atrás do moreno entreolharam-se uma vez mais, agora eram eles que estavam preocupados.

- Explica direito. – disse o chinês numa expressão séria.

O moreno suspirou.

- Sabe aquela sensação de que algo vai dar errado? Tipo um pressentimento ruim? – permaneceu com a voz baixa. Sentia-se um pouco envergonhado em dizer aquilo.

- Eu entendo. – respondeu Ray meio que suspirando. –Mas não tem por que você estar sentindo isso.

- Não é como se eu pudesse evitar. – bufou.

- Olha, não é melhor a gente dormir? Quem sabe você não melhora. Amanhã é um grande dia. – disse o trançado meio que brincando com as palavras.

- Acho que sim.

E Tyson voltou para a cama, ainda que relutante em sem sono algum. Teria uma noite longa, disso ele tinha certeza...

Continua...

...

...

Fim do capítulo.

Ficou pequeno... De novo... T.T

Não sei o que diabos eu tenho, mas segundos capítulos sempre saem curtos, não me perguntem por quê...

A história ainda não se desenvolveu muito, eu sei, mas seguindo os conselhos da Xia, vou indo com calma.

Espero que tenham gostado. E se sim, que tal deixar uma review?^^ Não dói não, eu garanto! Kkkk

Mas é isso. Bey-jos e até mais!


	3. Recados

Olá queridíssimos leitores.

Apesar de Kai ter completado 25 anos, eu o coloquei com 16 – logo, na fanfic, ele faz 17. Não é uma fanfic sobre o aniversário dele como no "Aniversário e Confusão" e sim uma fanfic para o aniversário que já passou há muito, mas como é uma longfic, espero que entendam.

Com a minha pressa a fanfic começou errada, mas já estou consertando os estragos.

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Capítulo II – Recados

Amanheceu lentamente. A luz entrava preguiçosamente pelas frestas da janela do quarto do dragão. Este, virou-se se acobertando.

No movimento, lembrou-se de algo quase que instantaneamente. Levantou num pulo e largou os lençóis num canto qualquer da cama. Deslizou a porta e correu até a sala onde estavam Ray e Kenny.

- Que horas são? – perguntou o japonês, no qual fez o chinês olhá-lo espantado.

- São seis da manhã... – respondeu ainda surpreso, ainda mais vendo o azulado acordado tão cedo.

Tyson suspirou. Poderia jurar que já era bem tarde. Voltou para o quarto deixando os companheiros ainda perturbados.

Sentou-se na cama tentando compreender a si próprio. A noite não havia sido boa como havia previsto, e sabia o quanto avoado estava. Irritou-se consigo mesmo pela confusão em sua mente.

Pegou o aparelho celular.

.

Um pouco mais afastado dali, a luz do sol atravessava as cortinas e entrava fracamente no quarto do russo.

Este abriu os olhos devagar e teve que forçar um pouco mais para enxergar com mais clareza.

Resolveu levantar-se, mas seu corpo demorou ao comando.

Sentiu-se um pouco mole e não lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

- Como se sente mestre Kai? – veio à voz aveludada do mordomo. O russo demorou a responder.

- Bem. Eu acho. – respondeu quase num sussurro e um tanto pensativo. – O que houve ontem? – fez um movimento mecânico de abrir e fechar as mãos.

O mordomo diferiu-se escolhendo melhor as palavras.

- O senhor ficou treinando até bem tarde. – disse simplesmente.

- Disso eu sei. – disse sarcástico. Revirou os olhos.

- Eu só ouvi uma pequena explosão e um baque em ambas as paredes. O porão estava envolto em poeira e encontrei-o caído ao longe da cuia. – respondeu-o de modo curto e lento, sabendo que Kai estava cansado apesar de não o demonstrar e que assim ficava um tanto arrastado para compreendê-lo – pelo que supôs.

- Onde está Dranzer? – inquiriu meio intimidante.

- Em sua cômoda, exatamente como estava. – fez uma breve curvatura.

- Bom. – relaxou-se.

- Mestre Kai? – inquiriu incerto.

Kai o olhou interessado, principalmente pelo tom do senhor.

- Diga. – disse-lhe, mesmo estranhando-o.

Este, porém, pareceu desligar-se por um segundo. – Alfred. – chamou-lhe a atenção.

O mordomo disfarçou sua inquietação.

- Tomei liberdade de preparar seu banho. – fez-se prestativo.

O russo titubeou, mas não o contrapôs. Fez menção de sair da cama, mas foi surpreendido por um movimento brusco de Alfred.

- Cuidado com o ombro. – quase gritou. Quase.

Kai ficou estático por alguns segundos antes de olhar para o local envolto por algumas bandagens. Sentiu arder levemente.

Resmungou algo inaudível, repreendeu-se irritado.

- O ferimento pode arder contra a água. – precaveu-o. – Com sua licença, irei preparar-lhe o café da manhã.

Kai respondeu-lhe com um simples aceno de cabeça, e Alfred tão logo se retirou do quarto.

O russo caminhou a passos lentos. Andou até o banheiro. O aroma doce e fraco dos sais relaxou-o por um breve momento. Olhou-se no espelho antes do banho, não estava tão abatido quanto pensava. Lentamente tirou a camiseta e com cuidado retirou as bandagens. Demorou um pouco, Alfred havia exagerado no curativo. "Enrolado demais" – diria, mas era típico.

Com a área machucada descoberta, viu que não era um corte muito profundo, embora por sorte não levasse pontos e que poderia sangrar facilmente caso fizesse muito esforço – o que não lhe importava minimamente. Sorriu diante a ideia de estar levando "sufoco" de sua própria beyblade.

Permitiu-se livrar os pensamentos dos treinos. Deslizou a porta de vidros escuros, desfez-se do cinto e da calça, largou a boxer negra num canto qualquer acima da vidraça. Entrou na banheira aproveitando a boa sensação da água quente, apoiou os braços na borda e pendeu a cabeça para trás no encosto mais inclinado atrás de si. Ficou absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

.

No Dojô dos Granger, Tyson era o único que ainda tomava café da manhã, e Kenny, apesar de estar à mesa, apenas fazia companhia para o moreno.

Ray e Max haviam saído, Hilary estava em casa e o avô nos treinos de Kendô.

Enquanto Tyson se empanturrava de panquecas, o baixinho digitava qualquer coisa. Vez ou outra comentava algo com Dizzi, mas logo perdeu o interesse no portátil, já que não estava minimamente concentrado no que fazia. – O que explicava os berros vindos do eletrônico.

- Você tá melhor? – perguntou o pequeno meio preocupado.

Tyson voltou sua atenção ao cdf sem entender a pergunta.

- O Ray me disse que você estava preocupado ontem. – disse num tom vago.

- Ah... – olhou para o próprio prato com um interesse incomum.

- O que te preocupa? – fechou lentamente o laptop antes que Dizzi fizesse algum comentário desnecessário.

- Nada não. Eu só... Achei que o Kai poderia não vir, ou que alguma coisa desse errado. – pegou três panquecas numa só garfada evitando olhar para o mais novo.

- Quer que eu ligue pra ele de novo? – perguntou-lhe já pegando o celular.

- Não! Não precisa! – respondeu-lhe apressadamente.

- Então tá... – disse apoiando o celular na mesa sem entender o que se passava com o moreno.

- Quero dizer... – recompôs-se o azulado. – Vai dar tudo certo né? – sorriu nervosamente deixando Kenny com uma ponta de desconfiança, mas que mesmo assim não o contestou.

Tyson fez menção de falar algo mais, mas um barulho como uma porta deslizando brutalmente assustou os dois à mesa.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou o dragão ao baixinho a sua frente.

- Sei não. – deu de ombros.

E Hilary apareceu como um furacão.

- Me diz que você já pegou o bolo! – exclamou eufórica.

Os dois garotos ficaram estáticos e sem entender absolutamente nada.

- O que...? – perguntou Tyson num tom meio impreciso.

- O bolo Tyson, vocês já foram buscar? – perguntou Hilary mais pausadamente.

- Ainda não, por quê?

- Santo Deus! – berrou desesperada.

- O que foi Hilary? Fala logo! – berrou o dragão em resposta.

- A confeitaria está interditada! – exclamou com as mãos na cabeça.

- É o que?! – Agora Tyson estava tendo conhecimento da situação.

- Parece que os inspetores interditaram a confeitaria dizendo que havia contaminação, ratos, sei lá! – esbravejou a garota.

- Mas é verdade isso? – perguntou Tyson nervoso.

- Não sei, mas todos os bolos, doces e mercadorias foram inspecionados! – disse com as mãos enterradas no próprio cabelo.

- Isso é um desastre! – exclamou Kenny levantando-se da cadeira bruscamente. – O que vamos fazer agora?

- Sabia que devíamos ter deixado isso com o Ray! – disse Tyson.

- Talvez ainda dê tempo! Cadê ele? – exclamou Kenny para o moreno.

- Não tenho ideia. – respondeu Tyson.

- Vamos, temos que acha-lo e rápido! – exclamou Hilary já correndo para a saída.

.

Kai levantou-se ligeiro. Ainda estava na banheira. Sua respiração estava um pouco ofegante. Havia tirado um rápido cochilo e pronto, acordara de sobressalto.

"Não será tão fácil me deixar." – a frase ressoava na sua cabeça.

Ficou imóvel tentando acalmar-se.

Olhou para os lados, estava tudo na mais perfeita calma.

Saiu lentamente da banheira, a água escorria pelo corpo tensionado e o corte no ombro esquerdo estava meio avermelhado. Amarrou a toalha na cintura e pegou a escova e a pasta dentária no processo.

Passando-se isso, e já devidamente arrumado – camiseta comprida e negra sem mangas e com as bordas vermelhas e a calça cinza escuro, não esquecendo o branco e leve cachecol – ia-se até a sala de refeições ainda arrumando levemente o curativo no ombro.

De longe avistou a mesa e notou que estava com mais refeições que o normal. Não havia ninguém na sala nem na cozinha, para o seu agrado, e, porém, para sua estranheza.

Sentou-se. Serviu-se de café e pegou dois pares de torradas com manteiga. Levou a xícara aos lábios e sem perceber, Alfred entrou na sala.

- Bom dia mestre Kai. – disse-lhe com um sorriso solene.

- Bom dia. – disse um tanto indiferente. – O que há?

- Primeiramente queria parabenizá-lo pelos seus dezessete anos. – fez uma breve saúdo.

Kai acenou agradecido e fez menção de que continuasse.

- Depois, tenho três recados para o senhor.

- Siga com o primeiro. – apoiou a xícara lentamente.

- Jin enviou-lhe algo. –deixou em frente ao russo uma caixa pequena envolto em papel de presente e um bilhete. Deixou-o examinar o conteúdo.

_Kai pegou o bilhete nas mãos:_

"_Olá Kai, feliz aniversário. Eu cheguei à Austrália com segurança, por isso não se preocupe. Minha mãe também anda bem e ao que parece, ainda vai demorar um tempo para ela ter o bebê. Devo ter me precipitado. Eu deixei um pacote pra você, esqueci-me de entrega-lo, são as peças reservas da Dranzer-Ex, creio que não vá precisar de um anel de defesa tão cedo, então só há algumas engrenagens e os anéis de ataque e a base caso haja algum dano." _

"_Jin Alphonse"_

Kai dobrou o papel e o pôs embaixo da caixinha a espera dos recados restantes.

- Tyson ligou mais cedo e deixou um recado. Disse-lhe para não se atrasar para o treino da manhã e que queria conversar consigo sobre algo.

O russo fez uma expressão irritada.

- Prossiga.

O telefone da sala de estar tocou antes que Alfred pudesse dizer-lhe o último recado.

- Com sua licença.

Kai fez um movimento com uma das mãos para que fosse atender.

Enquanto o mais velho ia apressado atender a ligação, o bicolor remexeu o café com a colher minúscula esperando-o. Como ontem, aquela mesma inquietação voltara. Parou de remexer o líquido negro e afastou a xícara com um suspiro como se o café fosse o culpado. E tão logo Alfred voltara.

Hesitou por um momento, ao que Kai respondeu com uma expressão impaciente.

- Tyson voltou a ligar e deixou outro recado. Disse-lhe para que não fosse ao dojô, avisou-lhe que tinha um compromisso de última hora.

Kai fez uma expressão nula, como se aquele recado não o importasse minimamente.

- Apenas? – levou uma torrada à boca despreocupadamente.

Alfred se fez vacilante uma vez mais, o que Kai dessa vez não notou.

- O Sr. Voltaire mandou-lhe um recado. – disse com a voz tombada, sabia como era a relação não muito amigável do russo para com o avô.

Kai quase engasgou e olhou o senhor irrequieto. Alfred engoliu em seco mantendo-se discreto.

O bicolor respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, não poderia se algo tão ruim.

- O que ele quer? – perguntou de modo controlado.

- Ele... Apenas disse para que tomasse cuidado. – desviou o olhar.

- Tomar cuidado com o que? – disse quase perdendo a neutralidade na voz.

- Ele não disse. A ligação foi cortada e não creio que ele quisera dar alguma explicação, deixou isso como recado sem ao menos ter feito ou tentado uma ligação. – disse explicativo.

Kai ficou tenso por alguns instantes. Empurrou um último pedaço de torrada à boca e se manteve impassível.

- Só? – recompôs-se.

- Sim. – disse quase num suspiro, aliviado.

- Vou sair, qualquer coisa me ligue. – disse com o sempre tom imparcial levantando-se da cadeira.

- Sim senhor. Quer que eu prepare a limusine, ou o carro...? – disse-lhe acompanhando-o até a porta.

- Não, vou andando. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos caminhando um tanto apressado, e saiu para perder-se uma vez mais nas ruas caóticas do Japão.

Continua...

...

...

Nada de muito interessante, mas continua sendo preciso. Minha falta de calma e principalmente de tempo e humor não me deixam fazê-lo mais rápido.

Espero que tenham sido de seus respectivos agrados.

Bey-jos e até a próxima, e lamento pela MSD por estar parada.


	4. Surpresa!

Olá novamente queridos leitores.

Mais um capítulo quentinho. Matei a ed. Física e aqui estou.

Não tenho nada de útil para comentar aqui, só que...

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence... e.e

Boa leitura.

...

...

Capítulo III – Surpresa!

Kai estava andando calmamente pelas ruas em meio à multidão, e isso estranhamente não lhe importava. As palavras do avô ainda martelavam na sua cabeça e ele não conseguia entender qual o verdadeiro sentido delas.

Voltaire havia ficado foragido desde o campeonato russo há sete anos atrás, desde então não havia recebido muitas notícias concretas sobre seu paradeiro. Estranhou que Boris retornara e que não estivesse aliado ao avô, era estranho, estranho demais. Talvez nesse meio tempo estivesse tramando algo, mas até então não havia dado nenhum sinal de vida. E então, num dia qualquer, manda um recado e sem nenhuma lógica ou motivo aparente para variar. E isso o deixava louco.

Agora a inquietação que tinha no peito se intensificara, e tinha raiva disso, de que apesar de sentir um perigo iminente, não tinha ideia do que seria, e odiava a sensação de estar à mercê de um perigo desconhecido.

Ao menos havia feito uma boa escolha entre ficar na Rússia ou voltar para Tóquio, supôs – mesmo que fosse algo repentino.

Virou numa esquina com menos movimento e continuou a andar sem rumo.

.

Um pouco mais afastado ao dojô dos Granger, Hilary, Tyson e Kenny continuavam com a sua busca pelo chinês de cabelos compridos.

- Sério, por que é que o Ray não arruma um celular? – rezingou o japonês correndo desenfreado pelas ruas.

- Isso não é hora para reclamar Tyson, precisamos achar o Ray e rápido. – comentou Hilary.

A morena parou bruscamente em frente a um supermercado.

- O que foi Hilary? – perguntou o baixinho mais a frente percebendo a falta da garota.

- Hilary, fala alguma coisa! – gritou no pé do ouvido da garota que os tapou imediatamente e revidou com um cascudo no azulado.

- Fica quieto! Olha. – apontou na direção de dois rapazes.

- São o Tala e o Bryan. – comentou o baixinho, curioso.

- O que eles fazem aqui? – perguntou Tyson mais para si mesmo.

Hilary e Kenny deram de ombros.

Bryan que até então estava no caixa, observou de longe os três japoneses observando a si e ao ruivo. Olhou para o lobo e recebeu um leve empurrão no braço como que recebendo um sermão irritado do capitão, o lavanda apontou os outros três discretamente.

- Acho que ele viu a gente... – disse o moreninho apertando o laptop levemente. - Ainda tinha certo receio para com os russos desde o último campeonato.

- Não diga... – disse o dragão, sarcástico.

- Para com isso Tyson. – disse Hilary dando uma cotovelada em desaprovação.

- Aí! – resmungou o moreno. – Não precisava bater. – esfregou o braço. A menina tinha uma "mão pesada".

- Tyson? – veio a voz gélida do líder dos Blitzkrieg Boys.

- Ah, e aí Tala. –fez um cumprimento com as mãos.

O ruivo demorou-se, mas acabou correspondendo-o.

- O que fazem aqui? – perguntou o azulado.

O ruivo abriu a boca, mas não saiu nem meia palavra.

- Soubemos do aniversário do Kai. – Bryan apressou-se em responder.

- Mas o que fazem num supermercado? – perguntou o jovenzinho um tanto longe dos demais.

- Só comprando algo... – Disse com o rosto meio retorcido, curioso com o que via ao longe. Tocou o lobo levemente.

- Hm...? – Tyson entortou levemente a cabeça sem entender a expressão do russo de cabelos lavanda até olhar para a mesma direção que ele.

Quase pulou de susto por encontrar ali Kai. O bicolor estava parado observando o grupinho. O rosto indicava uma leve expressão de surpresa.

- Valkov? – murmurou Kai com o velho tom neutro. Aproximou-se dos demais.

Os três – Tyson, Hilary e Kenny – sentiram o olhar do ruivo para com o bicolor. Um misto de curiosidade e irritação. O clima pesou um pouco.

- O que vocês procuram? – perguntou Bryan tentando disfarçar o ambiente pesaroso.

- Hein? – perguntou Tyson que mantinha o olhar nos outros dois russos.

- Vi vocês correndo... – olhou para a pista movimentada.

- Procuramos o Ray, viu ele por ai? – fez descaso.

- Vamos indo Bryan. – disse Tala já se afastando para ir embora. – Foi bom falar com você Tyson. – Disse sem olhar para o tal e acompanhou Kai que estava caminhando um pouco mais a frente.

- Tô indo. – se fez molesto. –Ah, e o Ray estava no supermercado, entrou agora a pouco. – comentou alcançando o ruivo.

Tyson apenas ficou olhando para os três russos se afastando, ainda tentava entender as palavras do dono da Falborg.

- Tyson! – gritava Hilary tentando pela quinta vez conseguir a atenção do azulado.

- O que? – despertou de seu próprio transe.

- Ray. Supermercado. Te lembra alguma coisa? – revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Ah sim, o Ray! Vamos procurar! – disse quase num salto.

- Já era hora. – disse entrando no edifício enorme de uns três andares.

Tyson parou de andar antes de ir até as prateleiras em filas.

- Ahn... Como vamos achar o Ray? Isso aqui é enorme! – disse indignado.

- Fácil. Vamos procurar cada um em um andar, assim vai ser mais rápido. – disse Kenny. –Tyson, você procura aqui embaixo, Hilary, procura no segundo andar e eu procuro no terceiro.

- Boa ideia Chief! – disse a morena adiantando-se e indo até o elevador.

- Pronto? – perguntou Tyson.

- Vamos lá. – respondeu Kenny animadamente.

.

Enquanto isso, Tala e Bryan acompanhavam em silêncio o ex-capitão dos Bladebreakers. Não demorou muito até chegarem à mansão do bicolor e irem direto a sala de estar.

- E então? – perguntou um impaciente Tala.

Kai se largou no sofá dando um suspiro cansado. Focou-se em um dos lados, mas não pronunciou uma palavra, apenas abanou a cabeça negativamente.

Bryan foi o primeiro a se sentar.

- Isso pode virar um problemão. – disse o lavanda.

- Mesmo? – indagou Kai, sarcástico.

- O que foi que ele te disse? – perguntou o ruivo ainda de pé e olhava diretamente para o bicolor.

- O mesmo que eu te falei. – disse em um tom meio irritado. – E não, eu não sei o que ele quis dizer. – olhou nos olhos do ruivo ao mesmo tempo em que entrelaçava os dedos.

- Tem que ter alguma coisa! – esbravejou o lobo.

Kai sentiu a inquietação anormal do ruivo, ele não era, definitivamente, de perder a calma facilmente. Deveriam estar no mesmo estado, supôs.

- Escuta Tala, eu só te disse isso por que sei do que o Voltaire é capaz, todos sabemos. – olhou para o lavanda. –Mas é só isso que eu sei. Só podemos esperar e nos preparar para o pior. – disse num tom calmo, apesar da indignação que sentia.

- Certeza que só foi isso o que ele disse? – disse o ruivo em nota.

- Por que eu mentiria? – olhou diretamente nos olhos do ruivo.

- E quanto ao Boris? – disse o falcão por fim. – Talvez esteja envolvido.

- Não tenho certeza, mas conhecendo o Boris eu não duvido que esteja envolvido. – Disse o fênix de modo controlado.

- De qualquer forma não podemos fazer nada. – controlou-se o lobo.

- Mestre Kai. – chamou o mordomo.

O bicolor voltou à atenção para o senhor. Este por sua vez aproximou-se discretamente falando algo em um tom bem baixo.

Kai bufou irritado.

- Só deixe a papelada e eu me resolvo com eles.

O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Contrato de segurança. – deu de ombros.

- Então acho que é só. – levantou-se o falcão.

Kai então os dirigiu até a porta e tão logo foram embora.

.

Já de volta ao dojô, Ray entrava apressadamente com algumas sacolas.

- Hilary, me ajuda aqui? – pediu o chinês arrumando a mesa.

- Tá.

- E a gente faz o que? – perguntou o azulado.

- Só me deixem trabalhar e não deixem o Kai entrar até eu terminar aqui. – dirigiu-se ao armário onde estavam as bandejas. – Não vou demorar.

- Então tá. – saiu junto com Kenny.

Tyson sentou-se no chão de madeira atrás do dojô e Kenny sentou-se ao seu lado rapidamente ligando o parelho eletrônico.

- Será que a gente deveria chamar o Tala e o Bryan? – perguntou o dragão casualmente.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha do menor.

- P-por quê? – perguntou receoso.

- Só perguntei. – deu de ombros.

- Não sei. – tentou se concentrar no laptop.

Tyson ficou um pouco pensativo. Olhou para o alto.

- Eu vou chamar eles. – levantou quase num salto de forma animada.

- Tem o número de telefone deles?

- Hum... Não. Vou ligar para o Kai, quem sabe devem estar com ele.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia. – voltou à atenção para o maior.

- Claro que é. – pegou o aparelho celular.

Discou alguns números e esperou. Chamou várias vezes até que alguém atendesse.

- Kai?

- _O que é? –_veio à voz do russo do outro lado.

- O Tala e o Bryan estão aí?

- _Acabaram de sair._

_- _Hm... Sabe pra onde eles foram?

- _E por que eu saberia?_ – perguntou irritado.

- Só perguntei. – "Que mau humor" – pensou. – Tem o número deles?

Ouviu o suspiro irritado do outro lado da linha.

- _Anota aí._

Tyson ficou desesperado e pegou rapidamente o laptop do baixinho.

- Me empresta rapidinho.

- Tá. – disse meio surpreso.

Tyson rapidamente digitou os números.

- Valeu cara. –agradeceu-lhe, mas o bicolor já havia encerrado a ligação. – filho da... – disse indignado.

- Conseguiu?

- Já. – respondeu já discando o número.

- _Quem é? – _Veio à voz tão igualmente irritada como a de Kai.

- Tala?

_- Tyson? Quem te deu meu número?_

- O Kai. – disse simplesmente. – O Bryan tá aí? – ouviu um barulho.

- _O que você quer Tyson? _– perguntava Bryan sem muito interesse.

- Queria saber se você não quer vir aqui no dojô. – disse animado.

- _Pra quê? – _perguntava desconfiado.

- Pra que mais? Para o aniversário do Kai.

O dono da Falborg ficou um tempo em silêncio como se considerasse a oferta do dragão.

- _Tô indo aí. –_e encerrou a ligação.

Tyson olhou estranho para o aparelho.

- E aí? – disse Kenny fechando o laptop.

- Ele disse que já está vindo. – guardou o aparelho no bolso.

- Quem está vindo? – veio à voz animada assustando brevemente Tyson e Kenny.

- Max? – disse surpreso. – Onde você estava?

- Na loja do meu pai. Precisava de umas peças novas. Mas com quem você estava falando? – perguntou curioso.

- Convidei o Tala e o Bryan.

- Eles estão na cidade?

- É. Disse que já estava vindo. – respondeu.

Logo ouviram a porta da frente.

Tyson praticamente correu pensando ser o bicolor. Por sorte eram apenas Tala e Bryan. Suspirou aliviado.

O lavanda olhou estranho para o japonês.

- Chegaram cedo, ainda nem começou. – o dragão sorriu amarelo.

-Bom. – disse o russo com um sorriso rasgado.

- O que tem na sacola? – perguntou Max inocentemente.

- Querem aprontar com o Kai? – disse desdenhoso.

Os outros o olharam sem entender.

.

.

.

Entardeceu rapidamente. Tyson e os outros estavam na parte detrás. O dragão acabava de batalhar com o dono da Falborg, este olhava perplexo a sua beyblade fora da cuia.

- Três a zero. – disse o lavanda triunfante.

Max deu uma gargalhada.

- É o Tyson perdeu o jeito. – disse o ruivo se segurando para não rir.

- De novo. – pediu o dragão, decidido.

- Tyson, o bolo tá pronto! – disse Ray ao longe.

- Ih! Que horas são? – perguntou o azulado.

- São cinco horas. – respondeu Kenny.

- Vou ligar pro Kai. – entrou.

.

Passados alguns minutos, com tudo já devidamente arrumado, o grupo apenas esperava a chegada do bicolor que não tardou a chegar.

Ouviram alguns passos na porta que foi lentamente aberta.

Estava um tanto escuro, as frestas das paredes estavam ocultas pelas cortinas e de repente a luz foi acesa.

O bicolor levou um susto ao ver Tyson e companhia, até que viu algo curioso nas mãos de cada um e os sorrisos cúmplices que tinham no rosto.

- Essa não...

Continua...

...

E lá se foi outro capítulo.

O processo tá leeento... É eu sei... Queria adiantar essa parte, mas vocês sabem que eu não gosto de apressar as coisas e deixar vocês no vácuo (*risos).

Mas espero que não me matem.

E desculpem pelos erros e afins.

Bey-jos e até a próxima.


	5. Recordações

Olá pessoal! – Na boa, podem ignorar esse monte de comentários...

Primeiro que agradeço à Kuroi Nana que me deu uma baita ajuda aqui na fanfic, o que não desmerece meu agradecimento à Anamatéia e à Xia que estiveram muito presentes nessa fanfic e mais um bocado. Obrigada meninas. ^^

Desculpem-me por essa maré de pressa, eu meio que estou insegura quanto a minha escrita, que se deve por um pequeno acontecimento na escola...

Espero poder me redimir nesse capítulo.

Mas eu vou encerrar com esses comentários chatos aqui e seguir com a fanfic.

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

**Jin é um OC de minha autoria. E Alfred também. U.U

Boa leitura.

...

*Recapitulando

Passados alguns minutos, com tudo já devidamente arrumado, o grupo apenas esperava a chegada do bicolor que não tardou a chegar.

Ouviram alguns passos na porta que foi lentamente aberta.

Estava um tanto escuro, as fretas das paredes estavam ocultas pelas cortinas e de repente a luz foi acesa.

O bicolor levou um susto ao ver Tyson e companhia. Até que viu algo curioso nas mãos de cada um e os sorrisos cúmplices que tinham no rosto.

- Essa não...

Capítulo IV – Recordações

- Nem sequer pensem nisso! – alertou o bicolor para os demais – com exceção de Tala, Kenny e Hilary que preferiram por ficar afastados.

- Ah, qual é? Em nome dos velhos costumes Kai. – disse o lavanda descaradamente.

Mas antes que Kai voltasse a contestar, uma avalanche de ovos foi de encontro ao bicolor, lambuzando-o quase por completo.

Todo o chão, parte da porta e da parede estava repleto de ovos e cascas, já a _vítima _não escapara de nem um ovo sequer, estava totalmente sujo incluindo o cabelo, o rosto as roupas, tudo.

- Ainda não terminou. – disseram Tyson e Bryan aproximando-se mais do Hiwatari, cada um com um saco de farinha de trigo.

E sem nenhuma palavra a mais, o bicolor foi quase aterrado por uma boa quantidade daquele pó branco. Terminado todo aquele pó que fazia umas nuvens brancas ao redor, ambos – Tyson e Bryan – aproximaram-se do fênix.

- Feliz aniversário Kai! – disseram em uníssono.

Kai bufou extremamente irritado. Olhou-os com um olhar assassino e cerrou os punhos.

- Vocês estão mortos! – bradou em plena fúria.

- Ferrou! – voltaram a pronunciar-se Tyson e Bryan que saíram correndo junto de Max e Ray que também entraram na confusão.

Logo os cinco saiam para fora do dojô, Max e Ray conseguiram escapar, já que o alvo principal de Kai eram Tyson e principalmente Bryan. Os dois foram atrás de uma árvore graúda e Kai ficou na frente esperando um único deslize dos demais.

- Foi só uma brincadeirinha Kai, não fica tão zangado. – dizia o azulado indo de um lado para outro querendo escapar.

- É? Então eu também vou brincar. – respondeu investindo nos dois sem nenhum aviso.

Os dois logo voltaram a correr, correram como se não houvesse amanhã, olharam para trás apenas para confirmar que Kai estava bem próximo, mais até do que eles esperavam e quando tentaram apressar mais, sentiram algo tocando a parte detrás de suas cabeças e um brusco empurrão. Quando se deram conta, Kai empurrou-os para frente com violência arremessando-os com a cara no chão.

Max e Ray que até então só olhavam a cena, fecharam os olhos diante do estrondo e da pancada arrastada dos rostos de Bryan e Tyson que se fundiram na terra sem grama.

Kai voltou a ficar de pé e limpou as mãos com o rosto totalmente despreocupado. Max e Ray ficaram perplexos e não emitiram uma só palavra, Kenny chegou um pouco depois e soltou um gritinho agudo e abafado, Tala que chegou sem aviso, assobiou divertido e Hilary dava gargalhada dos outros dois.

Kai olhou para Max e Ray de modo homicida, ambos paralisaram. O bicolor se afastou dos dois perto de si – ou mais especificamente aos seus pés – e andou a passos calmos até o moreno e o loiro na porta detrás. Ray e Max prenderam a respiração quando este estava bem próximo, mas Kai acabou passando direto. Soltaram a respiração, totalmente aliviados e momentos depois escutaram o chuveiro.

Ray foi o primeiro a se mexer, caminhou até o russo e o japonês ainda estatelados no chão. Tala também foi junto.

- Eu avisei. – disse o ruivo presunçoso.

- Não enche. – veio à voz abafada do lavanda.

Ray riu baixo.

- Vem Tyson. – disse o chinês levantando o dragão com cuidado.

Tala ajudou Bryan em seguida.

- Minha cara tá toda esfolada... – resmungou Tyson com dificuldade.

- Pelo menos ele te deixou viver. – riu o chinês colocando os braços de Tyson em volta de seu pescoço.

.

Passados alguns minutos, com o rosto de Bryan e Tyson já entupidos de curativos e afins – e com Kai já limpo depois de um banho bem demorado – todos decidiram continuar com a festa normalmente.

O bolo, que, aliás, não era nada pequeno, já estava pela metade, e apesar de Tyson estar todo dolorido, já estava no nono prato e Bryan que estava por perto, olhava-o tentando entender onde diabos ia parar aquele monte de comida.

Ray, Hilary e Max estavam na cozinha falando sobre um assunto qualquer, Tala estava num canto mais isolado apenas com uma lata de refrigerante, o vovô tentava consertar um de seus vasos de plantas depois de um "último golpe" nos treinos, e Kenny, como era de se esperar, com seu inseparável laptop.

Depois de toda aquela confusão, Kai decidiu se afastar um pouco. Foi para a área atrás do dojô, num corredor de madeira. Estava sentado e com uma lata de refrigerante nas mãos. Olhava o céu vermelho-alaranjado que pouco a pouco se perdia com o azulado-escurecido.

- Por que ainda não contou a eles? – disse a voz gélida do ruivo que chegara sem fazer nenhum barulho.

O bicolor já esperava.

- Do que iria adiantar? – disse em tom seco sem desviar o olhar das poucas nuvens que passavam lentamente.

- Você disse pra mim e para o Bryan, por que não para eles? – perguntou tentando manter o tom de descaso, embora a curiosidade pingasse em cada sílaba.

O bicolor se manteve calado. O maxilar tenso. Tala entendeu como frustração.

- Eu sei que se preocupa com eles, nem precisa dizer. Mas uma hora vai ter que dizer a eles. – disse displicente e mantendo o olhar na mesma direção que Kai. – Eles saberão mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Kai bufou, estava mais derrotado que irritado, Tala sempre o fazia consigo.

Um longo silêncio se formou entre ambos, agastado e incômodo.

- Não tenho certeza de nada ainda... – disse o bicolor por fim.

- Mas sabe que boa coisa não é. – respondeu como um rebate.

- Que seja. – disse friamente e já irritado. – E desde quando você se importa? – perguntou ácido.

- Quando se trata daquele cretino... – não precisou completar a frase, mas Kai levou como desculpa.

- Se você diz. – sorriu discretamente.

Tala o olhou aborrecido.

- Só achei estranho ele ter avisado. – o ruivo tentou manter-se impassível. – Tem algo de muito errado nisso. – arrastou as mãos para trás se apoiando levemente.

- Não adianta pensarmos nisso agora. – apoiou a lata ao seu lado com um pouco mais de força irritado com o próprio comentário. Tala instantaneamente percebeu.

- Você está certo. – disse quase de ombros. Levantou-se dando um último olhar ao céu azulado e rumou para dentro. Parou na porta de costas para o Hiwatari.

- Ah, antes que eu esqueça feliz aniversário. – disse secamente antes de voltar a caminhar.

Kai fingiu não ouvir. Fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pela brisa fria que passava aproveitando a sensação.

- Por que não está lá dentro? – veio à outra pergunta ao bicolor, sendo dessa vez do dragão.

Estava de pé com a palma das mãos apoiadas nos joelhos encarando o fênix de forma curiosa. Kai abriu os olhos fitando aqueles olhos azuis como o mesmo céu que outrora observava.

- Hn. – desvencilhou-se apenas para ignorá-lo.

O azulado sentou-se do seu lado e permaneceu em silêncio. Kai notou a falta de berros do dragão e isso o assombrou um pouco. Olhou-o, mas Tyson se manteve parado olhando a muralha baixa do dojô.

O Hiwatari pensou em falar algo, mas as palavras morreram e olhou para a direção oposta. Ficaram nesse silêncio incômodo por breves instantes.

Por fim Tyson suspirou. Um suspiro pesado atraindo novamente o olhar do bicolor.

Seus olhares chocaram-se e sentiram um sentimento mútuo. "Preocupação."

- Achei que eu fosse o único. – disse o azulado tentando manter-se brincalhão, mas não teve muito sucesso.

Kai não disse nada, ficara totalmente indeciso. Tyson decidiu continuar.

- O Ray e o Max disseram que voltariam. – disse casualmente.

- Hn. – respondeu monossilábico como o dragão esperava.

- Vai voltar com os Blitzkrieg? – tentou manter-se indiferente.

- Não. – disse simplesmente. Sem pensar.

Tyson não conseguiu disfarçar a ponta de felicidade que brotava de seus lábios.

- Então por que sumiu depois do último campeonato? – não se segurou. As perguntas fluíram como uma necessidade incomum, mas sabia que menos de meia dúzia delas seriam respondidas.

- Quem sabe... – respondeu sem realmente pensar numa resposta plausível.

- Vai ser bom te ter de volta na equipe. – a frase ressoou tombada e nervosa. Kai baixou o olhar, decerto que já esperava a pergunta.

- Posso levar esse silêncio como um sim? – perguntou ansioso.

O russo sorriu levemente. Com isso Tyson quase pulou de felicidade – quase.

E ambos ficaram ali, apenas aproveitando o momento com a doce brisa que passava.

...

Não muito depois, Kai já se encontrava em casa. A noite já estava ficando mais fria e isso embaçava a janela por onde observava a pouca movimentação de fora. Largou-se na cama e algo retumbava na sua mente.

"Você disse pra mim e para o Bryan, por que não para eles?"

Não era como se ele não tivesse confiança nos companheiros, mas sempre evitava falar desses tipos de assuntos com os demais. Decerto que se sentia mais confortável para com os russos que tinham mais afinidade com esse tipo de coisa, disso ele não negava, mas ainda assim se sentia incômodo.

.

_Sete anos atrás depois do campeonato russo..._

_Depois de toda aquela confusão e destruição, Kai se manteve um pouco mais com os Bladebreakers. Estava no mesmo hotel, os demais permaneciam fora, comemorando – pelo menos era isso que Kai acreditava._

_Ficou na varanda, a neve caia de leve em seu cabelo e em seus ombros que adquiriram uma coloração avermelhada na tão alva pele._

_- Vai acabar pegando um resfriado assim. – veio à voz de Tyson um tanto quanto insegura. – Tá tudo bem? – perguntou sério._

_O russo, que até então não o havia notado nem encarado, ficara em silêncio, até por fim dizer algo com um sim._

_O azulado sabia que não era tão fácil levar uma conversa com Kai, mas se sentia na obrigação de fazê-lo, o que não passou despercebido ao russo._

_- Por que não está com os outros? – disse Kai indiferente._

_- Eu fui, mas... Fiquei um pouco preocupado. – escondeu parcialmente o rosto com o boné._

_Kai o olhou descrente._

_- Não precisa se preocupar. – disse de forma calma, sem mais neutralidade._

_O bicolor afastou-se da varanda e andou a passos calmos até Tyson que estava sentado na cama._

_Nem um dos dois atreveu-se a quebrar o silêncio._

_- Desculpa... – disse o dragão num tom quase inaudível._

_- Pelo quê? – perguntou de forma branda, tentando não se importar com o rumo que aquela conversa estava levando._

_- Por tudo. – respondeu no mesmo tom baixo._

_Kai o olhou sem entender._

_- Quando eu paro pra pensar em como você vivia, com aqueles tipos de pessoas... – fez uma pausa tentando obter firmeza na voz. – Deve ter sido horrível._

_O bicolor desviou o olhar do azulado. Sentia-se incômodo e confuso. Suspirou tentando se acalmar._

_- Não se preocupe com isso, já ficou no passado. – se fez calmo._

_- M-mas... – sua voz voltou a tombar. – Se você quiser Kai... Quero dizer... Não que eu esteja com pena... – pausou completamente._

_Kai o esperou pacientemente._

_- Você podia fica no dojô, com o vovô... Sabe...?_

_- Pensando no meu avô? – perguntou neutro._

_Tyson ficou em silêncio. O russo continuou calmo._

_- Ele ainda é a única família que eu tenho... – baixou o olhar._

_Tyson baixou os ombros, não esperava essa resposta, mas no fundo sabia que não tinha outro jeito._

_- M-me desculpa? – fungou._

_Kai o olhou assustado. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelas bochechas do dragão. Kai entreabriu os lábios numa tentativa inútil de amenizar tudo aquilo, mas nada saiu de sua boca. Em vez disso, apenas tocou a palma de sua mão no topo do boné, algo com um consolo._

_Sorriu._

_- Idiota..._

_..._

Com tantos pensamentos e recordações, o russo não pode deixar de sorrir. Fechou os olhos calma e lentamente e adormeceu.

Continua...

...

...

Fim de capítulo!

Dramático não? (*risos) Mas vocês bem o sabem do quanto eu amo isso.

Sinceramente, não foi minha intenção o yaoi, eu sei que isso passou pela cabeça de vocês *fufu Mas sério, não foi minha intenção.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e que apesar de não se nada crítico, bem... Era o aniversáriodo Kai né... Hohoho

Mas bem, espero que tenham curtido.

E desculpem se houve erros e tal...

Bey-jos e até a próxima!


	6. Encalço

Yo minnah-san!

Bem, hoje quem vos fala é Jin. Sim, o OC da Nêssa-Sama. Ela não pode postar o capítulo hoje por que está dodói. Gripe daquelas sabe... (9.9) Nesse momento ela está embrulhada nos lençóis e dormindo... (:3)

Autora *resmunga*: Manda logo essa porcaria Jin... (-_-)

Jin: Hai, hai... U.U'

Jin: Ah, antes que eu esqueça, ela também mandou avisar que quanto à cronologia, ela está seguindo o roteiro original. Acho que é só... Bem, vamos lá! (o/)

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não pertence à Nêssa. (x3)

Boa leitura...

...

...

Capítulo V – Encalço

Não se via nada de nada. O recinto colossal estava envolta de uma manta branca e fria do temporal de neve que ainda estava presente. Nos corredores, uma ou duas velas em cada ponta ou curva, de resto, era apenas escuridão e frio.

Com aquele silêncio opressor, era fácil ouvir qualquer ruído como o som de passos que ficava cada vez mais audível. Os sons se intensificavam cada vez mais e soavam lentos e pesados.

O som de uma porta se escurou, rangendo. E então foi fechada lentamente. Ficou parado, e tudo mais que poderia estar lá.

- Vai mesmo começar essa loucura? – ressoou uma voz áspera e baixa de alguém com bastante idade.

- Você não pensou isso quando o tentou. – rebateu num tom indiferente.

- Mas tive o privilégio de ter desistido de toda essa bobagem. – entonou firmeza com uma ponta de orgulho.

O outro sujeito gargalhou.

- Quem diria que o poderoso chefão falaria algo como isso? – o sarcasmo pingava em cada letra.

- Não funcionou antes, por que funcionaria agora? – inquiriu neutro.

- Por que dessa vez eu não admitirei erros como você fez no passado. – disse altivo.

- Você teve uma grande parcela de culpa, e ainda o intentando falhou novamente. – tentou inutilmente quebrar o orgulho do outro, mas este pareceu não se importar.

- Não é tão fácil me derrubar, diferente de você. – repulsou presunçoso.

Depois disso o último retornara a caminhar, abriu e cerrou a porta deixando o outro para trás.

- Veremos agora como você irá reagir. – sorriu maliciosamente sumindo novamente na escuridão.

.

Era pouco mais que quatro da madrugada. A cidade ainda estava frígida pela noite anterior e as avenidas continuavam repletas de uma névoa densa.

Na mansão Hiwatari estava tudo na mais remota calma, exceto por duas pessoas que insistiam em quebrar seu sono.

Alfred ia e vinha em intervalos longos da cozinha para os fundos e vice-versa. O som do porão o deixava irrequieto. Kai treinava desde alta da noite – aproximadamente umas onze horas – e continuava treinando.

Os sons das batidas de Dranzer não cessavam nem por um momento, os choques de energia eram frenéticos e ouvia-se nitidamente quando ela ia de encontro ao teto ou chocava-se entre uma das paredes. Notara que os movimentos estavam mais fluidos e padronizados, haviam menos batidas e provavelmente mais controle, mas ainda assim se mantinha preocupado para com o jovem.

Do outro lado, Kai estava observando a própria beyblade, tentando além de manter o controle, acompanhar sua velocidade, o que era muito difícil. Já estava exausto, mas não pararia até manter o controle. O suor pingava, escorrendo da testa até a base do queixo. O peito subia e descia de forma rápida, porém controlada. O porão estava uma zona, as paredes estavam repletas de pequenas crateras, rachaduras, queimaduras, assim como também o teto. Havia uma baixa nuvem de fumaça, mas os olhos treinados do russo conseguiam distinguir muito bem os movimentos da beyblade que rolava entre a cuia em espirais quase perdendo o controle.

- Vamos, só mais um pouco. – proferia o bicolor vendo o pião perder a velocidade e quase saindo da cuia.

Kai acompanhou todos os seus movimentos ainda tentando manter o controle da situação. A beyblade ia e vinha, saltava pela borda, batia numa das paredes e voltava. Mas a cada vez que o fazia, sua força diminuía significamente por alguns segundos e voltava à mesma velocidade. O problema era conseguir o controle novamente, que espremia cada gota de energia e concentração do russo, mesmo assim ele se sustinha.

Ficou nisso por pelo menos mais quinze minutos até que num movimento brusco em que Kai perdera o controle, o pião fora novamente de encontro à parede, mas fora desviado de seu curso por uma irregularidade da mesma, mudando assim a sua trajetória e indo de encontro ao chão, já parada.

O russo ajoelhou-se no chão já esgotado buscando o ar em grandes golfadas. Pegou um cronômetro que havia em seu bolso: Uma hora, trinta minutos, quarenta e sete segundos e doze milésimos.

Havia sido melhor do que esperava.

- Kai? Está tudo bem aí? – perguntou Alfred do outro lado.

O russo demorou-se um pouco tentando recompor-se.

- Está. – disse por fim levantando-se, pegando a beyblade e indo até a porta abrindo-a no processo.

Alfred levou um susto ao ver ali Kai em meio a tanta fumaça e destruição.

- Você está bem? – inquiriu ainda olhando o estrago que o jovem havia feito no porão.

- Não poderia estar melhor. – disse-lhe dando de ombros.

O senhor manteve-se calado sem saber o que fazer ali. Kai não o esperou, fechou a porta impedindo que a poeira se alastrasse e rumou para o seu quarto.

Deixou o pião encima da cômoda e foi direto para o banheiro. Seu corpo já começava a arder devido ao suor se misturando ao sangue de uns muitos arranhões espalhados pelo seu corpo e ardia ainda mais no ombro onde o ferimento do treino anterior ao último ainda não havia cicatrizado por completo. Mas estava satisfeito de certo modo. Suspirou resignado.

...

No dojô dos Granger, Ray acordava lentamente. O quarto estava escuro e pela escuridão que via através das frestas no alto da parede, supôs que ainda era de madrugada. Sentou-se lentamente e sentiu um arrepio da baixa temperatura em contato com sua pele quente. Olhou para os lados vendo os companheiros que continuavam adormecidos. Tyson estava dormindo fora do futon – como sempre – e agarrado a uma almofada. Kenny estava encolhido entre as cobertas e Max estava deitado de forma desleixada com os lençóis o cobrindo do rosto aos joelhos.

Riu-se diante à cena, e sem fazer muito barulho, levantou-se rumando para fora.

Caminhou calmo arrumando os longos cabelos e logo avistou o Sr. Granger já acordado e observando nada em especial.

- Bom dia. – disse em tom solene atraindo a atenção do vovô.

- Bom dia. – esboçou um sorriso. – Por que acordado tão cedo?

- Costume. – deu de ombros.

- Entendo. – respondeu divertido e levantou-se. – Acho que vou preparar o café. – alongou os braços acima da cabeça.

- Quer ajuda? – fez-se prestativo.

- Seria ótimo. – disse o vovô animadamente já caminhando em direção à cozinha.

Ray o acompanhou calmamente. Enquanto o vovô ia em direção aos armários, o chinês foi à geladeira pegando alguns ovos, queijo e tudo mais.

- Quer uma mãozinha aí? – perguntou o Granger mais velho com alguns pratos nas mãos.

- Não precisa. Tenho tudo sobre controle. – disse-lhe educadamente.

.

De volta ao quarto, Tyson se remexia lentamente já acordando. Os olhinhos sonolentos estreitaram-se observando em volta. Sentou-se no chão abraçado à sua almofada e esfregou um dos olhos. Viu Max e Kenny ainda dormindo, mas estranhou por não ver ali o chinês.

Levantou-se lentamente sentindo um cheirinho familiar.

.

Na cozinha Ray depositava na mesa os ovos com queijo e bacon e o vovô remexia a jarra de suco.

- Isso parece estar muito bom. – dizia o vovô depositando a jarra na mesa enquanto Ray pegava no armário os pães de centeio.

- Pode se servir. – disse-lhe alegremente.

- Ray? – veio à voz sonolenta do dragão entrando na cozinha.

- Tyson? – perguntou descrente ao ver o moreno já acordado. – Duas vezes seguidas? Isso já é demais. – sorriu debochando do azulado.

- Não enche. – disse amuado. – Tô acordado por que tô morrendo de fome.

- Só podia ser isso mesmo. - riu-se. – Mas vai ter que se arrumar primeiro. – disse-lhe o olhando de cima a baixo.

Tyson olhou-se e percebeu que estava só com um camisão amarelo que ia até o meio das coxas e um short frouxo do qual aparecia apenas às pontas amarrotadas. O azulado sorriu amarelo indo direto para o banheiro.

- Esse meu neto... – disse o avô embaralhado.

Ray apenas riu discretamente.

...

Já de volta à mansão, Kai estava à mesa com uma das mãos recostada ao rosto. Não havia muita coisa na mesa fora alguns pratos, talheres e uns poucos adornos, e estava esperando Alfred vir com alguma coisa.

Não tardou muito para que o mais velho chegasse com uma bandeja em mãos e logo depositou os recipientes na mesa. Não havia também muita comida. Suco, torradas e algo para a sobremesa. Bem sabia como o russo não gostava de comer muito pela manhã.

O bicolor o esperou pacientemente ainda com a mesma expressão entediada.

- Algo o incomoda jovem mestre? – perguntou-lhe depositando a bandeja pouco abaixo do braço.

- Não. – disse apenas sem o olhar e pegando uma colher minúscula distraindo-se com ela.

Alfred sacou algo do bolso. Algo como um pequeno curativo adesivo, e colou-o suavemente na bochecha direita de russo. O mesmo alarmou-se um pouco com o contato ardente do curativo contra a pele machucada.

- Está bastante machucado mestre. – disse-lhe num tom preocupado.

Apesar de estar acostumado com as atitudes do jovem Hiwatari, sempre se preocupava. Era inevitável.

Kai não disse nada, apenas mexeu o suco com a pequena colher que tinha em mãos.

Alfred se afastou do jovem voltando à cozinha e devolvendo à cozinheira.

- O que ele tem? – perguntou a mulher discretamente.

- Deve estar cansado, andou treinando bastante ultimamente. – respondeu olhando o russo de longe.

- E quanto ao avô dele? – perguntou novamente num tom de assombro.

- Não deu mais notícias. – disse-lhe apenas, sem olhar para a mulher.

- Ah Alfred, não se preocupe, o garoto sabe se cuidar. – proferiu tentando reconforta-lo, sabia do temperamento de ambos e achava bonita a relação dos dois.

O senhor sorriu fracamente depositando sua mão acima da mão da mulher num sinal de agradecimento.

- Obrigado. – disse já voltando ao pé do jovem.

Kai se manteve um poucos segundos calado, mas por fim falou algo:

- Tem notícias do Ianov? – perguntou num tom de descaso.

- Não senhor. Preocupado com a renovação do contrato? – disse no tom mais suave que conseguiu.

- Não, isso eu posso resolver. Mas a ausência dele me... Preocupa. – concentrou-se no copo de suco remexendo-o em suas mãos.

- Posso tentar entrar em contato. – disse-lhe voluntarioso.

- Eu já tentei. – suspirou pesadamente. – Mas deixe isso pra lá. – tomou o pouco de suco que continha no copo e levantou-se em seguida.

- Já vai sair? – perguntou-lhe avistando o relógio de parede do qual marcava quinze minutos para às seis horas.

- Vou. – disse-lhe apenas já saindo porta afora.

.

Caminhando pelas ruas um tanto desertas, o russo apenas se deixava levar. Ainda estava um tanto escuro e o céu estava um pouco carregado, sinal de que não iria clarear tão cedo.

Escutava apenas o som de seus próprios passos que ecoava alto em seus ouvidos. Parou ao ouvir um barulho estranho e olhou em volta.

Não viu ninguém e se repreendeu internamente pela paranoia. Voltou a andar.

- Já nas ruas tão cedo? – disse uma voz do qual Kai não o reconheceu e não deu nem tempo de virar-se, pois um pano úmido foi prensado contra seu rosto.

O bicolor tentou se debater bruscamente tentando resistir, mas o sujeito era muito mais forte que si. O russo logo parou de se mexer aos poucos e depois de se encontrar imóvel, o sujeito retirou o pano de seu rosto.

Um carro aproximou-se dos dois e o sujeito fez menção de leva-lo para dentro, mas num movimento rápido Kai abriu os olhos e deu uma cotovelada do estômago do homem. Com o movimento o mesmo o soltou e o russo quase caiu sentindo-se tonto. Outro homem saiu do carro já na intenção de ir atrás do jovem e Kai logo começou a correr – iniciar uma briga ali com certeza não seria uma boa ideia considerando o seu estado.

O bicolor corria o mais rápido que conseguia, e os dois atrás de si estavam no mesmo ritmo. Com isso em mente Kai começou a desviar pelos becos e pular alguns muros e grades. O sujeito que havia saído do carro era bem mais rápido, enquanto o outro ainda segurava o local atingido pelo mais novo. Um deles pulou um obstáculo e se impulsionou chegando mais perto de Kai e puxando com firmeza o cachecol branco do qual apenas retardou o russo. Sentindo-se asfixiado, desfez-se do nó para assim conseguir escapar e correr com mais liberdade.

Depois de passar por um último beco, Kai viu-se entre a avenida principal que não havia muito movimento. Estava vulnerável ali, e ainda correndo procurou qualquer lugar em que pudesse se esconder. Os sons dos dois sujeitos correndo atrás de si o deixava nervoso, não sabia o motivo de tal perseguição, mas boa coisa não poderia ser.

Ao longe, avistou uma confeitaria que acabara de abrir. Ignorou os motivos de estar aberta tão cedo. Olhou para trás e o número de perseguidores havia dobrado.

- _Inferno! _– amaldiçoou internamente.

Sem muita escolha correu em direção à confeitaria, sabia que isso não os pararia e o que tinha em mente era loucura, mas não havia muito que fazer. Correu o mais rápido que pôde e pulou a estante de vidro.

- O que é isso?! – disseram alguns dos funcionários vendo que os homens também faziam o mesmo.

Kai correu para dentro onde havia mais funcionários trabalhando. Havia bastantes considerando o tamanho do edifício, o que não foi surpresa.

-Sai, sai, sai! Sai da frente! – exclamou o russo apartando as pessoas que surgiam em sua frente.

Alguns dos confeiteiros tentavam a todo custo salvar seus bolos e doces. Uns não tiveram tanta sorte. A confeitaria estava virando um caos.

Os olhos violáceos tentaram de todo jeito traçar um plano de fuga e logo avistou uma janela no fim daquele espaço. Pulou acima de uma enorme pia e alcançou a janela pulando em seguida.

Com a correria já havia ficado esgotado, não conseguia correr mais. Subiu uma escada do mesmo edifício e ignorou o corredor estreito que dava para a avenida. Ficou no teto recuperando o fôlego e esperando que os homens fossem embora.

Ouviu um "Onde ele está?" e tentou de todo modo não fazer barulho. Olhou para baixo e já havia pelo menos uns três já fora. Os homens olharam em volta e não havia nenhum sinal do bicolor, fizeram menção de ir embora, mas para o total desespero do russo, seu aparelho celular tocou.

Se coração falhou uma batida, tentou desesperadamente abafar o som, mas os sujeitos já o haviam avistado e para a surpresa do jovem, um dos homens atirou em sua direção, mas não o acertou.

Não havia jeito. Rumou para frente do edifício já que ouvira os homens subindo as escadas. A confeitaria era um tanto alta, e demorou-se um pouco criando coragem para pular.

- _É pular ou morrer. _– pensou o bicolor, e sem mais se preparou para pular, mas no momento em que o fez, um dos homens atirou pegando de raspão em seu braço esquerdo.

Já no chão, o bicolor tentou estancar o sangue com a própria palma da mão, apesar de pego de raspão, o sangue escorria em grande quantidade já escorrendo até a base do pulso, mas isso não o impediu de continuar correndo.

Desviou num beco escuro e ficou escondido num canto esperando tudo se acalmar.

- Ele está ali! – disse uma voz masculina.

Kai olhou desesperadamente para um dos lados, mas não havia como escapar.

- Fica quietinho aí. – disse um dos homens com uma pistola em mãos.

O bicolor levantou-se, mas sem intenção de fugir ou revidar. Ouviu uns passos pesados e logo avistou uma figura conhecida.

-Boris?

Continua...

...

...

Acabou (.-.)

Nossa, a vossa autora se superou aqui, 700 palavras a mais... (o.o).

Mas então, espero que tenham gostado, por que eu não gostei afinal eu nem apareci no capítulo. (¬¬)

E não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, não vai curar a gripe da autora, mas dá uma ajudinha no humor horrível dela... (u.ú)

Agora se me derem licença, vou tentar fazer a Nêssa tomar a maldita vitamina C.

*autora levantando rápido*: Nem f****** (o.ó) Não tomo aquela coisa nem morta!.

Jin: Ah, tem gosto de laranja...

Nêh: Laranja o c*****! *autora sai correndo*

Jin: Nêêêh! (T.T) *corre atrás*

*volta*

Abraço pessoal e até a próxima. ^^

*corre de novo atrás da autora*


	7. Ameaças

Hello Peoples!

Não, não é a vossa autora. Depois daquela gripe, tosse e tudo mais, veio aquela "coisa de mulher"... Se é que me entendem... Estou começando a achar que a enfermidade a ama... Sério mesmo ('^') O estado dela não é dos melhores (um calor de rachar e ela enrolada nos lençóis!), mas isso não a impediu de fazer o capítulo (o/), então espero que aproveitem...

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não pertence à vossa autora.

*Jin (minha pessoa) e Alfred são de autoria da respectiva autora.

Boa leitura...

...

...

Recapitulando...

- _É pular ou morrer. _– pensou o bicolor, e sem mais se preparou para pular, mas no momento em que o fez, um dos homens atirou pegando de raspão em seu braço esquerdo.

Já no chão, o bicolor tentou estancar o sangue com a própria palma da mão, apesar de pego de raspão, o sangue escorria em grande quantidade já escorrendo até a base do pulso, mas isso não o impediu de continuar correndo.

Desviou num beco escuro e ficou escondido num canto esperando tudo se acalmar.

- Ele está ali! – disse uma voz masculina.

Kai olhou desesperadamente para um dos lados, mas não havia como escapar.

- Fica quietinho aí. – disse um dos homens com uma pistola em mãos.

O bicolor levantou-se, mas sem intenção de fugir ou revidar. Ouviu uns passos pesados e logo avistou uma figura conhecida.

-Boris?

...

Capítulo VI – Ameaças

O bicolor não soube reagir ao reaparecimento repentino, "Qual o motivo do Balkov aparecer pessoalmente?". – pensava consigo.

- Feliz em me ver? – perguntou irônico e ao mesmo tempo divertido por ver a cara de espanto estampada no rosto do menor.

- O que faz aqui? – inquiriu intimidante e ignorando sua pergunta grotesca.

- Depois de tanto tempo é assim que me recebe? – deu dois passos para próximo do garoto.

Kai não se intimidou, apenas o encarou de forma inquisidora.

O sorriso de Boris foi morrendo ao tempo em que chegava mais próximo do garoto.

- Bom Kai, eu acredito que você tem algo que me pertence. – disse curto e sem rodeios. O encarou com os olhos frios, diferente de sua maneira habitual.

- E o que seria? – deu um passo para trás encostando suavemente os dedos na parede atrás de si.

- Não se faça de desentendido comigo. – disse-lhe friamente, bem o sabia que o garoto não iria colaborar, mas precisava fazê-lo pelo bem do que havia planejado.

- Você não vai tê-la. – respondeu audaz e com firmeza na voz.

- É aí que você se engana. – disse brevemente e sinuoso, atiçando a curiosidade do jovem à sua frente. – Mas podemos fazer do jeito fácil, ou... Do jeito difícil. – proferiu neutro desviando o olhar da direção do menor. – O que você prefere?

- Que você vá à merda. Não vou entrega-la. – quase esbravejou, preferia morrer a entregar o objeto, e Boris bem o sabia.

O violáceo estalou o maxilar com uma expressão controlada ainda sem olhar para o jovem, e sem que este visse, largou a costa da mão no rosto do Hiwatari de forma tão bruta que este acabou no chão.

Kai apoiou-se com os joelhos no chão limpando o sangue que escorria do lábio inferior.

- Não estou para brincadeira. Ou você me entrega ou faço algo pior com seus amigos. – disse tentando alcançar o ponto fraco do bicolor com o tom autoritário. A voz era grave, muito diferente do Boris irônico que Kai conhecia, muito diferente daquele de três anos atrás, no último campeonato.

O menor se manteve calado. O rosto escondido pela franja farta e a obscuridade do corredor estreito. Sentia-se nervoso, irritado e frustrado, estava pronto para saltar no pescoço do homem, mas não estava disposto a morrer de graça com um tiro na cabeça.

O russo abriu um sorriso para o desgosto de Boris. O garoto encarou o sangue misturado com a tinta suave do rosto e riu.

- Tente. – disse com a voz rouca, quase a ponto de soltar uma gargalhada. – Mas eu não creio que se dará bem, afinal, você sempre esteve fadado a falhar. – disse de forma presunçosa irritando o mais velho.

Boris rapidamente pegou o jovem pelo pescoço o erguendo do chão furiosamente.

- Não seja prepotente garoto, essa guerra ainda nem começou. – apertou bruscamente o pescoço do bicolor de forma a lhe tirar o ar.

Kai cerrou os dentes à sensação sufocante e viu um brilho diferente no olhar de Boris. Algo insano e assassino que lhe deixou paralisado. Sentia-se como aquele garotinho de oito anos da abadia, pequeno e indefeso, e isso eram nítidos em seus olhos violetas.

- Você acha mesmo que depois da Bega eu iria desistir assim? Aquela equipe foi só uma fachada, infelizmente, depois do fracasso de seu avô inútil tive que me virar sozinho, mas acredite, não será como nas outras vezes, eu não serei aquele que sairá com o rabo entre as pernas, e qualquer erro será o último. Então é melhor me dar o maldito bit, ou vou fazer você assistir aos seus amigos morrendo um a um. – persistiu na mesma ameaça e ergueu-o para mais alto arranhando com brutalidade as costas do garoto e fazendo uma marca avermelhada em volta dos dedos que apertavam com força o pescoço desprotegido do bicolor.

- N-não seja tão confiante... – disse Kai com extrema dificuldade. – A-a m-minha equipe não é tão... Fraca... Pode fazer o que... Quiser... Mas não vai conseguir, não importa... O... Quanto tente. – parou tentando buscar ar, mas o aperto fazia mais que apenas impedir a respiração, Boris estava quase a ponto de quebrar seu pescoço.

O menor sentiu um aperto mais forte sentindo os dedos de Boris quase entrando na sua carne. Seu rosto adquiriu uma cor avermelhada e de repente, foi solto do agarro e logo em seguida atingido por uma joelhada no meio do estômago. Um filete de saliva escorreu pelo queixo do garoto deixando-o quase imóvel no chão. Boris ergueu seu rosto inclinando-o ligeiramente para cima fazendo-o o encarar, mas sem sucesso.

A dor do golpe era indescritível, isso somado ao pescoço quase quebrado o deixava mudo e com a respiração entrecortada. Apesar dos olhos cerrados, podia sentir o olhar trucido do Balkov.

- Vou tentar de novo: Onde está o bit? – inquiriu pausadamente, aumentando o aperto no maxilar do jovem.

- Vai... Se danar! – exclamou quase perdendo os sentidos.

Boris o encarou por curtos segundos e empurrou violentamente a cabeça do russo contra o chão e pisoteou sua cabeça.

- Onde está?! – esbravejou de forma homicida e quase descontrolada.

- Pode quebrar minha cabeça que eu não vou dizer! – exclamou o jovem com um tom alto demonstrando toda a raiva que sentia.

O maior se manteve parado, vendo uma pequena poça se formar pelo chão. Kai, apesar de toda a dor, se mantinha consciente e fazia de tudo para que Boris não encontrasse o bit de forma nenhuma e que não fosse atrás de sua equipe que deveria estar despreparada. Amaldiçoou-se internamente por não tê-los avisado, mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso no momento.

O violáceo retirou o pé lentamente. O rosto ainda demonstrava uma ponta de fúria, mas se manteve controlado. O russo continuava imóvel e estirado no chão sujo.

- Eu irei consegui-lo de um jeito ou de outro. – disse de forma branda. – Eu poderia mata-lo aqui mesmo, mas infelizmente, ainda tenho planos para você. – proferiu friamente causando calafrios no menor.

Boris empunhou uma pistola, era como uma arma qualquer, mas com um calibre menor. Com Kai já nem conseguindo se levantar, começou a escolher um local, mirando calmamente como se estivesse fazendo um jogo. Avistou as bandagens em seu ombro e mirou no local disparando a queima-roupa.

O russo gritou de dor, o sangue começou a alastrar-se rápido pelo ferimento, a sensação era insuportável. Sentiu as veias queimando e a pele parecia que se deteriorava, a quantidade de sangue que escorria das costas para o chão e manchando a camisa deixava-o trêmulo. Cerrou os dentes com a respiração quase nula e enterrou as unhas no chão como se o ato atenuasse a dor.

Boris virou as costas e os quatro homens o acompanharam. O carro chegou à mesma hora e o chofer abriu a porta do veículo ignorando o rapaz ensanguentado no fim do corredor estreito.

Antes, porém, que o homem adentrasse ao carro, avistou outro sujeito. Estava usando um terno negro, era alto e forte, tinha os cabelos raspados, os olhos eram acinzentados e a pele era negra.

Ambos se encararam por breves momentos antes que Boris entrasse despreocupadamente no automóvel e partisse.

Com isso, o homem afora percebeu quase que instantaneamente.

Correu na direção do beco e avistou o garoto no chão em meio a uma poça de sangue. A cena deixou-o paralisado por meio segundo e logo foi de encontro ao jovem.

Ergueu-o calmamente evitando tocar no ferimento. Sentiu o menor trêmulo. Pegou um lenço fino que tinha no bolso e dobrou-o com uma só mão e em seguida levou ao ferimento de forma a estancar o sangue que escorria em grande quantidade. O corpo de Kai se arqueou em meio à dor insuportável, abriu um dos olhos com extremo esforço e viu um borrão negro e turvo, mas reconheceu o tom acinzentado dos olhos e a altura.

- I-Ianov...? – perguntou com a voz baixa e tombada.

- Não diga nada, irei buscar ajuda. – disse com a voz calma.

Kai por sua vez, apenas se concentrou em sua própria respiração.

O homem depositou suavemente o menor no chão e de lado por conta do ferimento. Manteve uma das mãos ao corte, e com a outra sacou o aparelho celular.

Digitou alguns números e esperou o atendimento que não tardou mais que três segundos.

- Pra mansão, agora. – desligou o aparelho e olhou rapidamente para o jovem.

Kai apenas tremelhicava as mãos, estava quase perdendo a consciência. O maior o ergueu nos braços suavemente fazendo o jovem gemer de dor.

Notou algo de muito errado para com a resistência do Hiwatari, supondo a perda excessiva de sangue. Caminhou a passos largos até o seu carro que estava estacionado bem próximo. Com alguma dificuldade colocou o jovem no banco detrás e logo foi ao banco da frente sem demora. Pisou no acelerador e dirigiu até a mansão do garoto.

...

Ainda era por volta das seis, os jovens no dojô estavam à mesa tomando café da manhã, com exceção de Tyson, Ray e o vovô Ryu, que haviam tomado café mais cedo.

Afora, Ray e Tyson estavam Bey-batalhando, os golpes eram escutados para além da muralha e a poeira vista acima desta. Os dois iam e vinham dando encontrões e esquivando entre si, Driger e Draggon estavam lustrosas e impecáveis mostrando a poder dos novos modelos recém-construídos. Dragoon se encontrava no modelo clássico, com as quatro lâminas do anel de ataque em tons brancos e com detalhes em laranja, azul e amarelo. Driger tinha um modelo mais pesado, semelhante ao modelo da Dranzer Gigs que Kai usara em sua luta no último campeonato, mas seu modelo era menos agressivo e sua cor era um pouco mais acinzentada que o habitual.

Sem dar chance de o japonês desviar, Ray enviou o velho ataque "patas de tigre" lançando Dragoon a uma distância considerável. Tyson logo revidou com o também velho e patenteado "furacão fantasma", mas antes que o ataque chegasse ao tigre, o movimento fora empacado sem por que nem pra quê.

Mesmo com a adrenalina a flor da pele, o azulado sentiu uma sensação estranha, um batimento acelerado e um suor frio.

- Tyson? O que foi? – perguntou um preocupado Ray.

Este, por sua vez, não obteve resposta. Não de imediato.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. – disse Tyson de forma assombrosa.

- É eu sei, por que a Dragoon parou desse jeito? – o chinês olhou para a beyblade branca que cambaleava.

- Não, não é isso, eu senti um calafrio e... – não conseguia nem terminar a frase de tão assombrado que estava.

- Me explica Tyson, como assim? – perguntou Ray assustando-se.

Tyson sacou o celular e automaticamente ligou para o companheiro russo. Ray ficou em silêncio tentando entender.

O telefone apenas chamava e isso deixava Tyson nervoso e inquieto.

- Ele não atende. – disse quase quebrando o aparelho.

- Quem? – perguntou totalmente confuso.

- O Kai, ele não atende, acho que aconteceu alguma coisa. – olhou porta adentro.

- E por que você acha isso? – indagou desconfiado.

- Eu não sei. – disse o dragão extremamente assustado.

Rapidamente pegou sua beyblade e colocou no bolso.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou o tigre já o seguindo.

- Eu sei lá! – exclamou o azulado já um pouco mais longe.

Tyson parou de correr, seu aparelho estava tocando.

- Alô? – perguntou nervoso esperando a voz do russo.

- _Você é Tyson? – _veio à voz grave de um homem.

- Sou. Quem está falando? Cadê o Kai? – perguntou irrequieto.

- _O Kai não está presente no momento-_

- Onde ele está?! – esbravejou o azulado eufórico chamando a atenção dos amigos que logo foram ao seu encontro.

- _Deixe-me falar, Kai não está no momento, ele foi... Está ferido, e está recebendo atendimento médico. – _disse a voz calma e pausada.

- E o levaram pra onde? – caminhou apressadamente pegando a jaqueta vermelha.

Max, Ray e Kenny olharam-se meio espantados.

- _Está em sua mansão-_

_- _Estou indo aí! – interrompeu o moreno e desligando o aparelho em seguida.

- Aonde você vai Tyson? – perguntou Max já indo em direção ao azulado.

- Pra mansão, o Kai tá ferido. – deslizou a porta de madeira.

- Como assim? Ele foi atacado? – perguntou Max já se preocupando.

- É isso que eu quero saber. Vocês vêm? – virou-se para os companheiros.

- É claro que vamos. – disse o chinês sendo acompanhado por Kenny.

Continua...

...

...

E acabou (.-.)

Um pouquinho menor, mas isso se deve ao fato de eu não ter a deixado escrever mais (u.u), tava me agoniando ver ela bater a cabeça no raque se rachando de cólica! (o.ó)

Na minha humilde opinião o capítulo está com uma boa medida, nada demais, nem de menos...

Mas e vocês? Gostaram?

Se sim, manda uma review vai? Deixará a autora muito contente!

Bem, é isso, eu ainda não apareci, mas tudo bem serei paciente (ou acabo levando um cascudo e ainda sou deletado da fic u.u')

Abraços e até a próxima!


	8. Contestação

Olá pessoal! Como vão?

Agora sim é a vossa autora quem vos fala! E sim, estou bem melhor, ainda mais que tenho o dia livre para fazer o capítulo! (*^*)

Antes de mais, me desculpem se exagerei em algumas cenas e se houve muito erros nos capítulos, e quanto a esse último, eu reviso minhas fics todos os dias pelo celular. Mas eu reviso tudo rapidinho e os erros acabam me escapando... (- -')

Não irei enrolar aqui e vou tirar essa ansiedade de vocês!

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

*Os personagens pertencentes a mim são: Jin, Alfred e Ianov.

Boa leitura...

...

...

Capítulo VII – Contestação

O dia aclarava lentamente. O céu estava menos carregado mostrando um dia agradável pela frente. Mas para os Bladebreakers, o dia se mostrava conturbado.

Depois da notícia de que o jovem russo estava ferido e recebendo atendimento médico em sua própria mansão – o que era algo estranho e suspeito – os quatro saíram correndo em busca do ex-capitão.

Tyson, que tinha o passo mais apressado, suava frio. Desde alguns dias atrás estava com esse pressentimento ruim, tinha certeza que aconteceria algo e se repreendeu internamente por não conseguir evitar o acontecimento. Sua mente estava uma bagunça, mil perguntas iam e vinham, mas nenhuma delas, porém, eram respondidas.

Virou bruscamente numa esquina de forma a deixar os amigos para trás – e que tentavam sem sucesso chamar a atenção do dragão.

Avistou de longe a grande construção que era o lar do russo e ao chegar à grade que estava apenas escancarada, empurrou-a já indo em direção à porta de entrada – porta essa que se encontrava fechada.

Bateu na porta fortemente causando um barulho incômodo adentro do casarão. Os amigos chegaram logo em seguida, ofegantes e cansados pela tentativa fracassada de tentar falar com o dragão e correr ao mesmo tempo.

- Tyson, vai com calma. – disse o chinês pegando levemente em seu pulso e ainda ofegante.

- Como calma Ray? O Kai tá ferido, ele precisa da gente. – disse o azulado de forma quase descontrolada.

Ray tomou ar e apertou com firmeza o pulso do outro em sinal de aviso e um pedido mudo de calma.

- Você não disse que ele já está recebendo atendimento? Então fique calmo, precisamos saber ainda o que de fato aconteceu e como ele está e não vai adiantar nada ter esse tipo de atitude. – disse Ray de forma a acalmar os ânimos do japonês.

Tyson apenas ficou em silêncio, um misto de conformismo e inquietação. Ray soltou seu pulso e o azulado ficou olhando para a porta ainda fechada e encarou-a como se estivesse esperando uma eternidade à espera de alguém abri-la. Estava pronto para bater novamente quando o velho mordomo os veio atender.

Alfred, já sabendo do temperamento do azulado, apenas abriu a porta vendo o garoto correr sem rumo em busca do companheiro.

- Tyson! – chamou o chinês sem sucesso. – Desculpe Alfred, ele ficou meio bolado com o que aconteceu. – disse o tigre desconcertado.

- Não, tudo bem. Por que não entram? Parecem cansados. – disse a olhar para a turma inteira.

- Como ele está? – apressou-se em perguntar o pequenino Kenny.

- Ainda não sei, o jovem mestre entrou há alguns minutos, mas ele não parecia nada bem. – disse o senhor com pesar.

Um pequeno momento de silêncio se formou ali, até um grito de Tyson ecoar pela casa.

- O que foi isso? – inquiriu-se o chinês.

- Foi o Tyson. – disse o americano que até então estava reservado no canto da porta.

Sem mais nem menos, o jovem dragão estava sendo arrastado por um homem que desconhecia até a sala onde o restante da equipe se encontrava.

- Me solta seu grandalhão! Eu preciso ver o Kai! – exclamava Tyson gritando e esperneando.

- Já disse que ele ainda está recebendo cuidado médico e não pode ser incomodado moleque! – disse-lhe de forma a aquietar o garoto, o que não era difícil considerando as diferenças entre os dois.

- Pelo amor meu Deus. – disse o chinês tapando o rosto com uma das mãos. – Tyson, pra quê tanta confusão? – perguntou embaralhado.

- Ele não me deixa entrar! – disse o azulado já solto, mas sem intenção de dirigir-se de volta ao quarto do russo.

- Fiquem calmos aí seus moleques encrenqueiros! – berrou uma mulher relativamente jovem vindo da cozinha.

- Quem é? – perguntou o jovem mirim se escondendo atrás do sofá.

- Cinthian quer, por favor, se acalmar? O jovem Kai está lá em cima... – disse Alfred tentando acalmar a mulher.

- Calma é o diabo! Quem é você pra vir invadir a mansão do jovem Hiwatari e ficar berrando igual a um animal?! – esbravejou a mulher apontando uma colher de pau na direção do azulado.

Tyson não deixou barato.

- Quem você está chamando de animal?! Eu vim até aqui pra ver o Kai, ele precisa da gente e eu vou entrar naquele quarto quer você queira ou não!

- Não mesmo seu pivete! Mas eu quero ver você tentar! – aproximou-se a mulher do garoto ainda com a colher em mãos.

- Pois eu vou! – disse o garoto quase indo para cima da mulher, mas Ray foi mais rápido e impediu que o outro fizesse alguma besteira.

- Me solta Ray, eu vou mostrar umas coisinhas pra essa velhota de boca grande! – esperneou o azulado contra os braços do chinês.

- Velhota?! Escuta aqui seu moleque, eu tenho vinte e três anos se você quer saber, e eu não sou paga pra escutar esse tipo de coisa! – berrou a mulher indo para cima do jovem, mas também foi impedida pelo grandalhão de terno a quem trouxera Tyson de volta outrora.

- Escutem aqui! – disse o homem a quem ainda segurava firmemente a moça com a colher de madeira. – Eu irei dizer isso apenas uma vez: O Kai está lá em cima recebendo atendimento médico e precisa de silêncio absoluto, e eu juro que se mais alguém aqui emitir um único zumbido, eu faço mais do que enxotar esse ser para fora dessa mansão! – urrou o homem com a voz grave e ameaçadora calando todos os presentes ali, inclusive o dragão e a moça.

Ninguém ousou mexer-se naquele momento, todos ficaram calados e quietos até Alfred afastar-se um pouco.

- Eu vou pegar algo para os senhores beberem, com sua licença. – fez uma leve curvatura e saiu.

- Também não precisava ser assim, né Ianov? – disse a mulher saindo de seu agarro e se largando no sofá.

- Também não precisava arranjar confusão num momento como esse. – rebateu Ianov sentando-se ao seu lado.

Lentamente o resto da equipe fez o mesmo, e Tyson o fez sem desprender a atenção da mulher, esta logo fez o mesmo.

- Gente, não precisa ficar assim, a confusão já acabou... – disse o chinês tentando acalmar os ânimos do dragão. Este, porém, apenas virou o rosto.

Alfred não demorou a retornar com vários copos de suco distribuídos pela bandeja prata. Entregou lentamente um copo para cada um e se retirou.

- E então? Vamos ficar aqui parados enquanto o Kai está lá em cima? – perguntou Tyson emburrado levando um olhar fulminante de Ianov, o azulado, nervoso mudou sua atenção para o copo.

- Só podemos esperar né...? – disse Ray por fim.

E antes que qualquer comentário fosse dito, uma mulher desceu das escadas indo em direção à Ianov.

- Kéthryn? – levantou-se o homem indo em direção à mulher.

Eles trocaram alguns comentários aos sussurros e Tyson não gostou nada.

- Você não precisam esconder nada, todos aqui somos amigos dele. – disse o japonês levantando-se.

A mulher de longos cabelos lisos e castanho-claros o olhou friamente, Tyson, porém, não se intimidou.

- Ianov? – veio à voz fria da mulher para o homem.

- Não tem problema. – respondeu com um suspiro.

- Bem, se é assim. – disse a moça colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do jaleco branco. – O estado do Jovem Hiwatari é relativamente grave. Ele tem cortes e hematomas por todo o corpo. Está com uma lesão no pescoço e na região do peitoral, tem um ferimento na testa, mas nada grave. O tiro no ombro o fez perder uma boa quantidade de sangue, mas isso já foi tratado. O osso do tornozelo esquerdo foi quase fraturado e vai demorar algum tempo até ele recobrar a consciência. E não, ele não corre risco de morte. – disse friamente e permanecendo no mesmo lugar como que esperando alguma pergunta ou comentário.

Ninguém disse absolutamente nada, exceto pelo dragão.

- Podemos ver ele? – perguntou o azulado diretamente para a mulher.

- Podem sim, mas evitem fazer barulho. – levantou-se. – Bom, meu trabalho aqui está feito. Ianov, eu deixarei o garoto sob sua proteção. – disse de modo audaz e rumou para a porta indo embora logo em seguida.

- Quem essa mulher pensa que é? – resmungou Tyson.

- Já chega Tyson, você fez uma confusão para ver o Kai, então anda logo. – disse Ray irritado.

Tyson não se incomodou, apesar de que Ray estivesse certo. Andou calmo em direção ao quarto do russo, mas antes que chegasse até lá, ouviu um barulho de um copo de vidro quebrando, e o som vinha exatamente do quarto do Hiwatari.

A equipe, juntamente com Ianov que os acompanhavam, correu até o quarto do jovem apressadamente. Abriram a porta e se depararam com Kai, apoiado ao lado da cama e já acordado.

O russo estava apoiado com o antebraço esquerdo no colchão, as costas levemente curvadas, o braço direito indo na direção dos cacos de vidro perto da cama, sua testa, o pescoço, parte do braço esquerdo e parte do peitoral estavam todos coberto por bandagens, e a máscara de oxigênio que ainda deveria estar em seu rosto, estava recostada no pescoço.

- O que você está fazendo Kai? – perguntou Ianov já indo de encontro ao jovem.

Kai não disse nada. Ianov recostou uma das mãos na região do tórax do garoto de forma a deitá-lo novamente e Kai assim o fez. O cobertor fino que estava até a base da cintura foi recolocado até a altura de seus ombros.

- Quando quiser alguma coisa, peça. – disse frio.

- Com aquela algazarra toda lá embaixo, eu poderia morrer aqui e ninguém ia notar. – disse calmo já com o naturalmente tom neutro.

Ianov teria problemas redobrados com o garoto.

- E aí Kai? Tudo bem? – perguntou o dragão aproximando-se cautelosamente.

- Deixe-me ver... Eu quase fui sequestrado, fui perseguido, quase quebrei minha perna saltando de cima de uma confeitaria e levei um tiro à queima-roupa. É Tyson, estou ótimo, nunca me senti melhor. – disse irônico.

- Não precisava falar desse jeito. – disse o azulado inflando as bochechas.

- Então não seja idiota. – respondeu o bicolor naturalmente.

- Seu maldito! – berrou Tyson com intenção de saltar encima do russo, mas foi impedido novamente por Ray.

- Tyson, se comporta! – repreendeu o chinês.

Tyson cruzou os braços virando-se na direção oposta do bicolor.

- Mas quem estava atrás de você Kai? – perguntou um curioso Ray atraindo a atenção dos demais.

Kai ficou em silêncio. Já imaginava que alguém perguntaria.

- Não precisam saber. – disse simplesmente.

- Como assim não precisamos saber? – inquiriu Ray num tom perigoso.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu num tom desafiador.

- Não esqueça Kai, que de certo modo eles estão envolvidos. – interrompeu Ianov.

Kai olhou diretamente para o homem extremamente irritado, mas se manteve controlado.

- Você não vai mesmo dizer pra gente o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Tyson ainda sem o olhar.

Kai respirou fundo, aquela não era uma boa hora para aquele tipo de assunto, estava cansado demais para responder todas as possíveis perguntas dos companheiros de equipe e não estava minimamente disposto a respondê-las. Suspirou cansadamente aprontado a pronunciar qualquer coisa que os fizessem desistir, mas Alfred havia chegado para sua sorte momentânea.

O senhor estava com um copo de água numa bandeja. Ianov aproximou-se do rapaz disposto a ajuda-lo a sentar-se, mas recebeu um olhar fulminante do bicolor.

Ainda assim intentou, mas Kai havia sido mais rápido e se inclinou empurrando-se com o braço direito que estava livre de ferimentos. Já sentado, segurou o copo, mas não fez absolutamente nada em seguida.

Ficou em silêncio juntamente com os presentes em seu quarto. Só o que se ouviu, foram os passos de Alfred descendo as escadas.

Kai levou o copo aos lábios sentindo a água gelada quase rasgando a sua garganta – uma sensação semelhante a um gole de whisky. Recostou o copo sobre a coxa e levantou o olhar.

- Boris está de volta. – disse num tom sério atraindo expressões assustadas dos companheiros, até mesmo de Tyson que se virou para o russo.

Continua...

...

...

E... Acabou!

É não teve muita coisa no capítulo, mas acho que dá pra seguir com isso.

Uma coisa que eu amo tanto quanto dramas, perseguições e lutas de Beyblade, é bate-boca ashuashuashua Na boa, amo isso!..

Bem, como será que se seguirá o próximo capítulo? Será que o nosso querido bicolor vai finalmente revelar tudo o que houve, e por quê?

Bem, isso nós talvez saibamos em breve!

.

E desculpem pelos erros, eu tentei consertar tudinho (T.T).

Mas é isso pessoal...

Espero que tenham gostado...

Bey-jos e até a próxima! (o/)


	9. Esclarecimentos

Olá pessoal!

Chegando com um capítulo quentíssimo!^^

Não tenho nada pra comentar aqui... ('^'). Só que...

* Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

* Os personagens pertencentes a mim são: Jin, Alfred, Ianov, Cinthian e Kéthryn.

Boa leitura...

...

...

Recapitulando...

- Você não vai mesmo dizer pra gente o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Tyson ainda sem o olhar.

Kai respirou fundo, aquela não era uma boa hora para aquele tipo de assunto, estava cansado demais para responder todas as possíveis perguntas dos companheiros de equipe e não estava minimamente disposto a respondê-las. Suspirou cansadamente aprontado a pronunciar qualquer coisa que os fizessem desistir, mas Alfred havia chegado para sua sorte momentânea.

O senhor estava com um copo de água numa bandeja. Ianov aproximou-se do rapaz disposto a ajuda-lo a sentar-se, mas recebeu um olhar fulminante do bicolor.

Ainda assim intentou, mas Kai havia sido mais rápido e se inclinou empurrando-se com o braço direito que estava livre de ferimentos. Já sentado, segurou o copo, mas não fez absolutamente nada em seguida.

Ficou em silêncio juntamente com os presentes em seu quarto. Só o que se ouviu, foram os passos de Alfred descendo as escadas.

Kai levou o copo aos lábios sentindo a água gelada quase rasgando a sua garganta – uma sensação semelhante a um gole de uma bebida alcóolica. Recostou o copo sobre a coxa e levantou o olhar.

- Boris está de volta. – disse num tom sério atraindo expressões assustadas dos companheiros, até mesmo de Tyson que se virou para o russo.

...

Capítulo VIII – Esclarecimentos

- C-como assim Kai? – perguntou um confusíssimo Ray.

- É o que você ouviu Ray, o Boris está de volta. – disse num tom calmo.

- Humph! Já o vencemos duas vezes, podemos fazer de novo. - O dragão cruzou os braços de forma arrogante.

- Não é bem assim. – respondeu Kai de forma séria. – Foi tudo uma fachada, ele de certa forma queria que o derrotássemos, mas desconheço as razões. – continuou num tom calmo deslizando o polegar direito na borda do copo.

- Como uma fachada? – inquiriu Tyson perdido.

- Provavelmente depois que o derrotamos no campeonato na Rússia, e com a ida do meu avô, ele tenha ficado sem dinheiro.

- E então...? – perguntou Tyson ainda mais perdido.

- Ele criou a Bega, que nada mais foi que um golpe para ele conseguir o dinheiro que precisava. – disse o pequeno Kenny juntando as peças.

- Mas por que ele veio atrás de você? – perguntou Ray preocupado.

Kai apenas abanou a cabeça negativa e lentamente por conta da lesão.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que ele está atrás da Black Dranzer, e que eu não fui o único a ser perseguido. – cerrou o punho diante a pontada na garganta, o que foi imperceptível aos demais.

- Quem mais foi perseguido? – temia Ray pela resposta.

- Tala. – disse desviando o olhar ante aos flashes de memórias nada agradáveis.

- E por que ele? – continuou o chinês.

- Não sei. Ele já foi pego, mas não o deixaram saber nada, ele não estava nem consciente. – respondeu olhando através da vidraça um movimento estranho afora.

- E como ele conseguiu escapar? – perguntou o moreno curioso.

- Eles simplesmente o dispensaram. – respondeu de forma branda.

Ianov cautelosamente olhou para o bicolor, não necessariamente para a direção onde este olhava, mas para o punho cerrado com força que escondia atrás do copo. Levantou-se calmamente e saiu do quarto.

Os demais não prestaram muita atenção, estavam ocupados demais tentando responder suas próprias perguntas. Logicamente continuavam confusos, as respostas do bicolor eram muito vagas e Kai provavelmente sabia quase tanto quanto eles.

Ouviram vários passos se aproximando do quarto do russo, a porta estava aberta e os demais apenas esperaram para ver quem eram.

O bicolor facilmente associou os passos lentos e pesados, e voltou à atenção para o próprio copo. O resto da equipe avistaram nada mais nada menos que Tala e Bryan. O ruivo ficou parado observando o estado do bicolor, ficou assustado, mas não o demonstrou. Bryan teve a mesma reação, mas não escondeu a surpresa que estava estampada em seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou o lavanda mais curioso que zombeteiro – como normalmente era.

- O que você acha? – disse o bicolor com a voz rouca e ainda sem o olhar.

- Boris? – veio à pergunta fria do ruivo.

- Em pessoa. – a resposta fez o lobo alarmar-se. – Mas ele não conseguiu nada no fim das contas. – continuou num tom quieto, apesar de estar irritado por o quarto, apesar de grande, estar repleto por uma multidão.

- Kai, você ainda não explicou uma coisa. – comentou o chinês.

- Que é...? – falou indiferente.

- Por que o Ianov disse que de certo modo estamos envolvidos? – inquiriu com o olhar vidrado no bicolor.

Mas Kai permaneceu calado. Bateu o indicador várias vezes na borda do copo e levantou o olhar parando na direção do loiro. Os olhos violetas penetraram ruidosamente nos azuis de Max, deixando o Tate nervoso.

Todos notaram, mas ninguém ousou perguntar.

- Eu quero que vocês tenham uma coisa em mente - disse não desviando o olhar sobre o loiro. – Ray, Tyson, Kenny... Max. – fez uma curta pausa. O clima pesou. – Você são peças completamente **descartáveis**. – disse calma e friamente desviando o olhar para os demais.

Não foi surpresa para o russo a surpresa dos companheiros. Se ele estava dando informações muito rápidas, não sabia, mas eles tinham que saber. O bicolor baixou o olhar ainda relutante em continuar.

- Ele provavelmente virá, duvido que venha sozinho, mas de qualquer forma, ele irá vir atrás das feras sagradas e quando o conseguir... – pairou o olhar nos companheiros, seus olhos demonstravam uma expressão extremamente séria e ao mesmo tempo apreensiva.

O russo não precisou completar a frase, os demais sabiam o que viria a seguir, mas a ausência desta não amenizou o pasmo no rosto dos garotos. Todos ficaram quietos e ninguém se atreveu a quebrar o silêncio.

.

No outro cômodo, estavam Alfred e Ianov conversando. O mais novo estava segurando uma cartela de comprimidos, estava quieto, pensativo. Alfred se encontrava do mesmo modo.

- Como assim estranho? – perguntou o mais velho numa expressão absorta.

- Viu como ele chegou aqui, não viu? – disse sem olhar para o senhor.

Alfred acenou positivamente.

- É tecnicamente impossível ele estar assim, você ouviu o que a Kéthryn disse. Tem algo muito errado aí, mas eu não sei se devo me preocupar com isso. – passou a palma da mão pelo rosto num movimento fatigado.

- Talvez não tenha sido tão grave quanto parecia. – disse o senhor olhando para o mais novo.

- Eu sei o que eu vi, se ele continuasse ali por mais tempo ele poderia morrer, mas... Ah, não entendo mais nada! – disse frustrado.

- Vamos esperar e ver o que acontece. Não podemos fazer nada por hora. – disse o senhor resignado.

Ianov não pareceu nada conformado com a resposta, mas não adiantava nada colocar mais peso sobre os ombros do velho mordomo.

- Não estamos esquecendo algo? – levantou o olhar, pensativo.

- Você ainda não cuidou do contrato. – disse solenemente.

- Eles ainda não vieram? – perguntou num tom levemente preocupado.

O senhor abanou a cabeça negativamente.

Ianov apenas suspirou, cansado e frustrado.

- Resolvo isso mais tarde. – disse o homem já indo em direção ao quarto do Hiwatari.

Alfred ficou apenas ali, quieto e preocupado.

.

Chegando de volta ao cômodo de cima – no quarto de jovem russo – o homem sentiu a atmosfera pesada. Estavam todos em silêncio. Tala e Bryan, que notaram de imediato a presença do mais velho, decidiram sair, estavam nitidamente irritados. Ianov apenas deu passagem e essa breve movimentação atraiu a atenção dos demais.

O homem chegou perto do bicolor que ainda tinha o copo em mãos.

- Tome. – disse entregando-lhe um único comprimido.

Kai sujeitou-se a apenas o olhar estranho.

- A anestesia logo perderá o efeito. – disse calmo.

Kai o tomou com alguma dificuldade, a garganta estava bastante inflamada e doía até com o simples ato de falar e respirar.

Ray logo o notou, olhou bem para o russo, havia algumas manchas vermelhas na área descoberta do pescoço, viu que aquela simples conversa o estava deixando exausto. O russo tossiu um par de vezes e apesar de querer manter a expressão calma, não conseguiu. Ray se recriminou internamente por tê-lo feito se esforçar tanto para falar.

O chinês colocou as mãos na cintura e fez uma expressão animada.

- Tá bom gente, vamos indo. – disse o chinês se afastando lentamente. – A conversa terminou e Kai precisa descansar. – olhou discretamente para o bicolor.

Os demais demoraram ao comando, mas logo fizeram o que lhe foram pedidos.

- Vamos vir mais tarde, ok? – disse um simpático Kenny. Kai apensas acenou brevemente.

Todos saíram, incluindo Ianov, mas o loiro parou na porta de costas para o russo.

- Como você sabia? – inquiriu num tom sério e pouquíssimo habitual.

- Não foi difícil adivinhar. – disse num tom rouco. – Seu pai não viajaria e te deixaria sozinho com o avô do Tyson.

- Eu poderia ter pedido a ele para ficar. – disse inseguro.

- Não seja ingênuo. Afinal, por que ele viajaria, e para onde? E eu duvido que tenha ido ver Judy, ela não está trabalhando, não é? – inquiriu retoricamente, mas de um modo calmo e pausado.

Max estremeceu. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força decidido a não deixar uma única lágrima cair. Estava exposto e com medo, e se não fosse apenas Kai quem o sabia?

- Não se preocupe, eu não disse aos outros, eles tem mais com o que se preocupar. Mas fique calmo, nós vamos trazê-los de volta. – disse calmamente de forma a confortá-lo.

O loiro baixou os ombros e virou-se lentamente para o bicolor buscando algo em que pudesse se agarrar.

- Promete? – disse com a voz levemente trêmula.

Kai se resumiu a acenar positivamente, o que foi suficiente para o menor se acalmar.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? – inquiriu levemente preocupado.

- Claro. Melhor ir antes que notem. – disse de modo sereno.

- Até mais então. – despediu-se o loiro saindo do quarto.

O russo ouviu os passos apressados de Max descendo as escadas. Levou uma mão à boca tentando reprimir a sensação de enjoo. Respirou com um pouco de dificuldade e lentamente se acalmou. Olhou para a bolsa de sangue ao lado de si, ainda tinha bastante. O cheiro de hospital impregnado em seu quarto o deixava zonzo.

- Está tudo bem? – veio à voz do maior pegando o russo de surpresa.

O bicolor apenas acenou tentando recompor-se.

Ianov aproximou-se cautelosamente do garoto a fim de fazê-lo deitar novamente, mas como era de se esperar, o menor o fez sozinho.

- Onde está? – disse Ianov friamente.

Kai o olhou irritado.

- Do que está falando? – disse igualmente frio.

- Dranzer. – respondeu olhando diretamente para o russo que o olhou desafiador.

- Guardada. – disse o provocando.

- Não quero ver você treinando até estar totalmente recuperado. – disse altivo.

- Não se preocupe você não vai ver. – respondeu de modo a irritar o homem.

Ianov bufou irritado, mas não estava a fim de piorar a situação, havia coisas demais na sua cabeça para aguentar discussões por parte de ambos. Levantou o cobertor e buscou outro, o dia ainda permanecia frio e o quarto se encontrava mais frio ainda.

- Não precisa. – disse o russo indiferente.

Ianov bem o sabia do quanto o garoto odiava esse tipo de tratamento, mas decidiu ignorá-lo. Tocou na testa do garoto com cuidado por conta do ferimento, o rosto, apesar de pálido, não tinha nenhum sinal de febre.

- Quer que eu fique aqui? – perguntou ao garoto de forma preocupada.

O Hiwatari limitou-se a olhá-lo como se fosse algum estranho sem um mínimo de noção.

- Já entendi. – levantou os braços em forma de rendição.

O homem andou até a porta, mas parou ao chamado do enfermo.

- Como está o Alfred? – perguntou levemente inseguro.

- Preocupado. – disse como se fosse algo óbvio – o que de fato era.

Kai olhou para a direção oposta do homem, Ianov saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

O russo não dormiu de imediato, apesar de exausto. Tudo estava confuso e isso tirava o seu sono.

Cada pensamento levava sempre ao mesmo lugar: Boris. E logo morria, sem respostas. Isso o frustrava profundamente.

Estava muito irritado. Estava irritado por mal se aguentar de pé. Irritado pela sua equipe estar em perigo. Irritado por não poder fazer nada a respeito de tudo e estar à mercê de qualquer coisa.

Talvez não _qualquer coisa_, mas a vulnerabilidade era algo que não entrava na sua cabeça. Precisava melhorar e rápido, ou seria a equipe em risco e isso era inadmissível.

Lentamente fechou os olhos, buscando o sono perdido.

Continua...

...

...

E... Acabou (.-.)

Paradinho, eu sei, mas a fic precisava de umas explicações, o que na verdade não aconteceu, ficou um pouco mais confuso, eu acho... ('-')

Bem, não sei, só vou saber se vocês me contarem hehehehe.

Espero que tenham gostado, reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

Bey-jos e até a próxima!


	10. Lembranças

Olá pessoal!

Dando mais uma atualizada aqui enquanto eu ainda tenho tempo...

Não tenho muito que comentar aqui além de que... Bom, eu tenho percebido que os capítulos andam bem curtos apesar de eu manter o limite aproximado de 2.000 palavras. O que aconteceu foi que os meus comentários enormes e as recapitulações compensaram essa diferença... Juro que não tinha percebido! Então assim... Eu vou tentar compensar isso com um pequeno aumento a cada recapitulação e/ou comentários gigantes, como esse, por exemplo... Hehehehe De acordo? Então vamos lá...

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence

*Os personagens pertencentes a mim são: Jin, Alfred, Ianov, Cinthian e Kéthryn.

Boa leitura...

...

...

Capítulo IX – Lembranças

Uma semana após o ocorrido, Kai estava no velho porão. O russo não estava completamente disposto, o ferimento no ombro não estava totalmente cicatrizado, o pescoço estava levemente enfaixado, a testa mostrava uma minúscula cicatriz, mas já conseguia fazer coisas normais como caminhar e se alimentar.

Estava sentado na frente da cuia. Empunhava um lançador automático na mão direita, mas não tinha nenhuma intenção de treinar. Estava avoado desde o amanhecer, tentando montar o quebra-cabeça que se formava em sua mente e insistia em se embaralhar cada vez mais.

Com as lembranças cessando, voltou ao pensamento de alguns meses depois do último campeonato mundial.

...

_O bicolor estava no campo de treinamento dos Blitzkrieg travando uma curta batalha contra Bryan. A Falborg ia e vinha em ataques rápidos, mas poucos precisos. Tentava dar encontrões violentos em Dranzer, mas o máximo que conseguia era tocar de raspão na beyblade azul. Kai estava entediado, Bryan poderia ser um oponente forte, mas não era um adversário com o qual pudesse tirar o máximo de si._

_Esperava que Tala – que até então não havia dado sinal de presença durante todo o dia – chegasse para que pelo menos assim fizesse uma luta a sério._

_Infelizmente, o bicolor começava a se preocupar com a falta do ruivo. Rapidamente começava a pensar em várias hipóteses que pudesse explicar a demora do lobo, mas isso apenas tirou sua concentração fazendo com que Dranzer agisse mais lentamente na cuia, o que resultou num golpe que quase fez à fênix ficar fora de combate. A beyblade ficou girando por alguns segundos na borda da cuia quase saindo desta enquanto a Falborg dava a volta para novamente atacar a beyblade azulada, mas no momento em que o fez, acabou saindo do bey-stadium. Bryan olhou atordoado para a sua beyblade parando aos poucos fora da cuia e a Dranzer girando no centro da mesma._

_O lavanda coçou a cabeça meio desnorteado._

_- Como você faz isso, hein Kai? –perguntou juntando sua beyblade. Kai não o respondeu._

_O bicolor apenas se limitou a olhar para a grande porta de metal esperando que Tala passasse; o que não aconteceu._

_A beyblade azul deu um breve giro e logo retornou para a mão do dono, Bryan ficou encarando Kai sem que este percebesse tentando saber o que o transtornava. O bicolor guardou o pião no bolso e andou até Spencer, que treinava com Ian num canto mais isolado._

_Os dois travavam uma batalha rápida, atacando-se de maneira agressiva e ao mesmo tempo fluida. O loiro logo notou a presença um tanto atípica do bicolor, mas manteve-se na luta._

_- O que foi Kai? – Spencer não resistiu à dúvida._

_Kai ficou um tanto relutante, mas a ausência do lobo o deixava irrequieto. Tala era sempre o primeiro a chegar ao campo de treinamento, e não era nem um pouco típico de sua parte sumir sem dar explicações._

_- Tala. – respondeu meramente, o suficiente para que o loiro entendesse._

_- É eu também estou preocupado, mas eu não tenho ideia de onde ele possa estar. – disse de modo quase leviano, já que estava concentrado na batalha._

_Kai virou-se brevemente para a direção do falcão. Este estava tentando fazer uma ligação, e pela expressão inquieta, não estava tendo muito sucesso. Seus olhares logo se encontraram e logo perceberam que estavam precisamente atrás da mesma coisa. Kai olhou para a porta de saída numa fala muda de que o fossem procurar. Os dois saíram sem nenhuma pressa deixando Spencer e Ian com sua luta acirrada._

_- Mas o que será que ele tem na cabeça? – comentou um irritado Bryan com as mãos recostadas na nuca. _

_Kai apenas o olhou de soslaio. Estava tão arreliado quanto o falcão, mas não adiantava nada ficar reclamando._

_Os dois andaram pela cidade calmamente em busca do ruivo. Separam-se, encontraram-se, cruzaram-se e reencontraram-se novamente, mas nenhum sinal do lobo. A tarde já estava caindo e os dois decidiram voltar._

_- Nada? – perguntou Spencer que já estava à espera dos dois._

_Bryan apenas abanou a cabeça negativamente, e Kai passou direto pelos dois, já indo para o quarto que ficava um pouco mais afastado do campo coberto._

_Sentou-se na borda da cama e ficou olhando para a própria beyblade em meio à escuridão do quarto. Colocou-a na mesa de cabeceira e largou-se na cama apenas pensando._

_..._

_Havendo-se passado pelo menos dois dias depois do ocorrido, Kai, depois de treinar sozinho durante a madrugada, estava na cama tentando relaxar. Tentara nesse meio tempo fazer de tudo para tirar o Valkov da cabeça, mas a apreensão tomava-lhe quase toda e completamente a concentração._

_Ouviu alguns passos aproximando-se da porta cerrada do seu quarto. Ouviu algumas batidas._

_- Está aberta. – disse baixo, mas em bom som e olhando ainda para o teto._

_Bryan logo apareceu e ficou à frente tentando visualizar o bicolor. Kai ergueu-se e Bryan logo captou os olhos violetas do outro._

_- Ele ainda não apareceu? – perguntou Kai roucamente._

_Bryan abanou a cabeça em negativo. O bicolor suspirou. Pegou Dranzer que se encontrava recostada na mesinha e foi até Bryan. Não se demoraram muito, e logo os dois já estavam caminhando pelas calçadas procurando o ruivo._

_Foram primeiro para alguns hotéis e construções fechadas. Procuraram informações e de tempo em tempo tentavam alguma ligação._

_Bryan estava irritado a ponto de saltar no pescoço de alguém, e Kai esperava não ser esse alguém._

_- Onde esse desgraçado está?! – esbravejou em plena manhã assustando uns poucos presentes ali._

_- Talvez nem esteja na cidade. – comentou Kai calmamente._

_O lavanda não prestou muita atenção. Sacou o celular e pela enésima vez discou o número do lobo, mas dava sempre a mesma coisa: "O celular encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de cobertura". _

_Ao ouvir a mesma mensagem novamente, quase quebrou o aparelho. Encarou o dispositivo como se ele fosse o grande culpado. Com muito custo e com pouca paciência, discou o número de Spencer que não demorou a atender._

_- Ele apareceu? – perguntou apressado e irrequieto._

_E pelo suspiro do outro, supôs que não. Bryan não esperou nada e desligou._

_Kai continuava andando e já estava um pouco mais afastado do falcão. Ouviu os passos apressados de Bryan tentando lhe alcançar. Quando o bicolor estava para virar a esquina, parou bruscamente fazendo com que Bryan esbarrasse em suas costas._

_- O que foi? – perguntou o lavanda à maneira brusca do menor._

_O falcão viu como este olhava inquisidoramente por um carro preto que passava. Kai olhou logo para um beco próximo e assustou-se com o que viu. Apesar de escuro, notou algo branco, não notara aquilo quando passou por alguns minutos antes no local. Andou a passos largos e apressados temendo o pior, Bryan o seguiu assombrado, mas não tinha muita ideia do que poderia ser. Quando ambos chegaram perto o suficiente, viram nada mais nada menos que Tala, estirado de bruços no beco e inconsciente. O bicolor correu rapidamente para perto do ruivo, Bryan ficou um tempo parado ainda tentando raciocinar ante a cena. _

_O bicolor tocou na lateral do pescoço, ficou deveras aliviado por sentir a pulsação. Virou-o e analisou seu estado. A roupa, antes branca, estava com uma cor amarelada, isso fora a sujeira de lama do beco. Uma das mangas estava resgada e era possível ver inúmeros arranhões em cada centímetro da pele. O rosto tinha alguns cortes, alguns aparentavam terem sido desferidos dias antes e a pele estava absurdamente pálida. Logo ouviu o barulho da sirene de uma ambulância, provavelmente chamada por Bryan. Enquanto os enfermeiros analisavam o garoto e faziam os primeiros socorros, Kai procurou o falcão. O lavanda estava num canto, provavelmente falando com Spencer sobre o ocorrido, sua expressão era apreensiva. Não demorou muito para que a ligação fosse encerrada e logo os dois estavam esperando algo por parte dos enfermeiros._

_Quando estes saíram, com dois deles levando o ruivo de maca ao automóvel, logo um deles fora para perto dos dois russos._

_- São amigos do rapaz? – perguntou-lhe calmamente._

_Ambos acenaram em positivo._

_- O seu amigo apesar de estar inconsciente, não aparenta ter algum risco de morte. Iremos leva-lo ao hospital para conseguirmos informações mais precisas. Se quiserem podem acompanha-lo. – disse de modo calmo aos dois, e ambos logo foram para a dentro da ambulância._

_._

_Um tempo depois, os dois estavam na sala de espera juntamente com Spencer e Ian que chegaram momentos depois._

_Bryan balançava uma das pernas impaciente, Spencer e Ian estavam apenas sentados e Kai estava recostado na parede branca de braços cruzados esperando alguma notícia._

_Uns quinze minutos depois, um médico foi ao encontro do grupo._

_- São responsáveis pelo Valkov? – perguntou olhando para os quatro com uma ponta de nervosismo perante o olhar assisado dos garotos._

_Bryan levantou-se como que tomando a dianteira._

_O médico desviou o olhar para os papéis e anotações._

_- Avaliamos o estado do Valkov. Ele ainda está inconsciente, apresenta febre e dificuldade respiratória, mas como o enfermeiro os devem ter dito, ele não tem nenhum risco de morte. – arrumou os papéis na prancheta e olhou aos garotos._

_Spencer e Ian pareceram mais calmos, o bicolor já não estava recostado à parede e como Bryan, tinha uma expressão de ansiedade._

_- Você podem ir vê-lo se quiserem, mas mantenham cautela. O máximo de visitantes que permitimos por vez é de apenas dois considerando a estabilidade do garoto. – dito isso, Bryan e Kai logo acompanharam o médico._

_Spencer e Ian ficaram já notando a inquietude dos outros dois._

_Chegando ao quarto, avistaram o ruivo com uma máscara de oxigênio e havia ainda uma bolsa de soro. Bryan foi o primeiro a se aproximar do lobo. Ficou aliviado quando notou a expressão calma do ruivo, apesar do leve rubor em suas bochechas por conta da febre que segundo o médico, estava controlada e logo passaria._

_Kai se manteve afastado da cama, ao contrário do lavanda que olhava tristemente para o companheiro. _

_- O que houve com você Tala? – disse em tom baixo, quase inaudível._

_Suspirou cansado, mas estava feliz por ter encontrado o ruivo._

_O bicolor por sua vez, o olhava de longe, e assim que teve certeza que o ruivo estava fora de perigo, dirigiu-se à porta de saída, mas acabou parando quando ouviu um gemido._

_Bryan, que estava à frente do ruivo, estava com uma expressão assustada, o bicolor logo foi para perto dos dois, Tala abria os olhos lentamente._

_O ruivo pestanejou algumas vezes e com muito esforço, logo viu dois borrões e tentou focar a visão em ambos. Demorou-se um pouco, mas Bryan e Kai pareciam pacientes em relação ao garoto. Tala entreabriu os lábios quando notou que eram Kai e Bryan que estavam ao seu lado, havia se assustado por tê-los vistos. Há quanto tempo não os via? E Spencer e Ian? Na sua cabeça, parecia que havia sumido há séculos._

_- Fica calmo Tala, está tudo bem. – disse Bryan de forma a apaziguar o ruivo._

_Este continuou a olhá-los da mesma maneira, como se não o vissem há muito, abriu a boca tentando pronunciar qualquer coisa, mas não sabia nem o que dizer._

_- O que foi Tala? Se sente mal? – perguntou o lavanda de forma preocupada._

_- O que...? ... Houve...? – perguntou o ruivo com a voz tão baixa e chiada por conta da máscara que os dois quase não chegaram a entendê-lo._

_- Você não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu? – inquiriu o falcão no mesmo tom baixo._

_O lobo o olhou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sentia-se perdido, mal sabia onde estava, sentiu o medo crescendo em seu peito e esse temor não passou nem um pouco despercebido ao olhar de Bryan que se sentiu estremecer, não estava acostumado a ver esse tipo de reação no Valkov._

_- Escuta... Você sumiu faz quase três dias, e te encontramos num beco. – disse de forma calma e branda. Tala apenas o olhou prestando atenção em cada palavra. – Tem certeza que não se lembra de nada? – perguntou novamente._

_Tala custou certo tempo para digerir as palavras, fechou os olhos de forma cansada e abanou novamente negando. Não se lembrava de nada, não sabia nem em como fora para ali, nem muito menos que havia sumido. Só o que conseguia era supor e nada mais._

_- É melhor você descansar, depois conversamos. – veio à voz fria do bicolor._

_Os olhos de Tala se encontraram com os de Kai. O bicolor não soube associar a intensidade levemente confusa do ruivo. Sentiu-se um pouco apreensivo, mas não poderia fazer nada naquele momento a não ser esperar pela recuperação do ruivo._

_- Descanse. – disse calmamente já saindo do quarto. Bryan logo o acompanhou._

_..._

De volta ao porão, Kai abriu lentamente os olhos. Olhou para a própria beyblade no lançador. Levantou-se lentamente ainda pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido, com a cabeça já latejando por conta de tantas lembranças embaralhadas, desistiu momentaneamente de aprumá-las. Retirou o pião azul guardando em seguida no bolso e recostou o lançador em um lugar qualquer da estante próxima. Saiu do lugar para conseguir um ar fresco.

...

...

Continua...

...

...

Um pouquinho maior... Sem muitas explicações... Por quê? Por que sim hehehehe.

Gente, eu vou explicar tudo, apesar de que a fanfic é imprevisível e acima de tudo puro improviso, eu vou explicar, tentar pelo menos...

Espero que eu não tenha corrido muito aqui e desculpem se eu demorei, afinal, esse capítulo era para ter saído ontem (17.09), mas eu não tive saco pra termina-la, culpem o jogo que me deixou irada... (¬¬)

No mais espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

Bey-jos e até a próxima!


	11. Caçador

Olá pessoas!

Primeiramente queria me desculpar pela demora. O motivo? Fiquei sem créditos! D:

Mas relaxem que eu irei responder às reviews certinho e sempre que eu puder terá novos capítulos.

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

*Os personagens pertencentes a mim são: Jin, Alfred, Ianov, Cinthian, e Kéthryn.

Boa leitura...

...

...

Capítulo X – Caçador

Mais afastado da mansão dos Hiwatari e muito mais longe que o dojô dos Granger, estava Tala e Bryan num pequeno hotel num canto arredio da cidade.

- Uma semana Tala. – dizia Bryan num tom casual para o ruivo que estava largado na cama usando a palma das mãos como travesseiro.

- E quer que eu faça o que? – respondeu calmo sem sequer olhar o falcão.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa, nós não podemos ficar perdendo tempo aqui. – bufou o lavanda irrequieto.

- Dessa vez vamos deixar o tempo decidir as coisas. – disse o ruivo de forma calma olhando o tempo além da vidraça e tentando esquecer suas próprias divagações.

Um pequeno flashback surgiu na mente do lobo sobre a última conversa que teve com o ex-companheiro de equipe.

...

_- Kai, se você não sabe quem foram às pessoas que pegaram o Tala, por que você acha que foi o Boris? – perguntou o pequenino Kenny que não conseguia nenhuma resposta para a hipótese do bicolor._

_- É simples, o carro que veio atrás de mim é o mesmo que trouxe o Tala de volta. – disse num tom simplista apesar de não dar muitas explicações ao gênio mirim._

_- Mas Kai, isso não diz muita coisa, poderiam ser carros parecidos. – disse o chinês analisando a tese do russo._

_- A porta direita está amassada no canto inferior do lado esquerdo, as rodas dianteiras são diferentes das traseiras, e a placa da frente está malmente arranhada. Seria muita coincidência encontrar carros tão parecidos e ainda por cima sendo o carro de perseguidores. – disse-lhes olhando para o pouco de água que tinha no copo em que segurava analisando mentalmente as feições dos russos ao seu lado. Sabia que essas poucas informações eram o suficiente para dar algumas certezas para o lobo, já podia sentir a raiva do ruivo aflorando, ainda que a mantivesse contida._

_- E como é que você conseguiu notar uma coisa dessas? – perguntou o moreno duvidoso._

_- Quem você acha que eu sou? – disse o bicolor presunçoso._

_..._

O ruivo logo cerrou os olhos, apesar de ter certeza que Boris estava por trás de tudo o que vinha acontecendo até ali, não poderia fazer nada, infelizmente não estava ao seu alcance.

...

Já na mansão, os únicos presentes ali eram apenas Kai, Alfred e Cinthian. O bicolor estava no vasto terreno nos fundos da mansão apoiado num tronco graúdo de uma árvore robusta. Olhava para nada além que o céu, hora ou outra batia levemente a parte detrás da cabeça no tronco tentando voltar à realidade, mas não tinha muito sucesso. Esperava que nesse dia os garotos não o viessem atazanar, ter a presença deles todos os dias o aborrecia deveras. Por um lado estava aliviado por tudo estar bem até o momento, mas por outro, tinha receio de que isso fosse algo de muito ruim, por hora, ficava com a primeira opção.

Seus pensamentos já iam e vinham em processos lentos e lembranças demoradas, peças de um quebra-cabeça que se montavam de par em par e travavam de minuto em minuto, e a cada resposta que conseguia mais perguntas surgiam o deixando com uma frustração quase insuportável.

O russo sabia bem que o melhor a se fazer no momento era esperar, mas por mais que o fizesse, não conseguia ficar quieto. Ter Boris um passo a mais que ele já era uma coisa incogitável, mas sabia muito bem que não era apenas um passo, eram vários. Tantas eram as coisas que ele poderia estar tramando, tantos dias ele já tinha perdido com sua própria recuperação, os planos do Balkov já poderiam ter começado, e ele estava ali, sem fazer absolutamente nada além de esperar as coisas acontecerem como um maldito alvo totalmente vulnerável. Mas o pior de tudo, é que ele não era o único alvo ali, poderia ser que tivessem planos diferentes para os demais, mas eram alvos de qualquer forma, e ele não estava disposto a perder os seus amigos, ainda mais sem ter lutado.

Pegou um dos papéis que estavam ao seu lado, as poucas fichas que sobraram da abadia depois do ocorrido com o Valkov. Agradeceu mentalmente a Ianov por tê-los conseguidos, ter um advogado e ex-agente da Cia como aliado tinha suas vantagens. Ele só não conseguia entender por que que as informações contidas nas pastas da abadia para com as informações recentes do último esconderijo do Balkov não batiam de jeito nenhum. Eram dados arranjados, desconexos, e ainda por cima insuficientes. Os únicos documentos que havia eram de sua equipe e da equipe russa, com exceção dos documentos recentes de Tala, os seus e dos pais de Max – estes últimos do qual não conseguira nenhuma ligação com nada de nada.

Com os documentos antigos só o que havia eram dados de status, os de Tala eram estranhamente confusos e superiores aos demais da sua própria equipe, coisa de Boris, supôs. A mesma coisa eram as pastas de sua equipe. Até aí nada relevante. Mas passando para os demais documentos, os mais recentes, havia dados sobre tipo sanguíneo e até dados laboratoriais, algumas fotos de lugares distantes, fragmentos de histórias antigas. Não batia com os documentos antigos que nem sequer havia fotos que não fossem de identificação pessoal.

Eram tantas as informações, e eram tantas as perguntas que duvidava muito que até mesmo Kenny conseguisse decifrar as informações contidas nas pastas.

Levantou rapidamente já voltando para a mansão e ainda com os papéis nas mãos, os cômodos estavam estranhamente silenciosos, estavam assim por pelo menos quase um mês, sem a renovação do contrato, os seguranças haviam ido embora, o que era estranho considerando que o contratante sempre vinha uma semana antes. Não deu muita atenção a isso, andou até o quarto e guardou os documentos numa gaveta de fundo falso, sentou na borda da cama pensando no que poderia fazer para passar o dia.

Tão logo parou de pensar e em seguida o seu aparelho celular começou a tocar. Sem muito interesse tateou ao seu lado tentando encontrar o aparelho escondido por debaixo das almofadas, sentiu o vibrar incessante e já pegando o objeto observou o número – bem como o nome – na tela.

"Kenny."

Kai não conseguiu nem abrir a boca para dizer um "alô" ou assim quando a voz do pequenino soou eufórica e nervosa do outro lado da linha.

- _Kai? Kai? Você tá - ai? – _toava à vozinha aguda e chiada.

- Estou aqui, o que foi? E o que é essa barulheira? – perguntava o bicolor já suspeitando os barulhos vindos do outro lado.

- _Um-... Ata-... Equipe! – _tentava o pequeno, mas quase nada chegava ao ouvido do russo ao não serem chiados ininteligíveis.

- Se acalme Kenny e fale devagar, o que está acontecendo? – tentava acalmar os ânimos do garoto, mas pelo visto algo sério estava acontecendo.

- _Eu não se- bem, um garot- apar-ceu e atacou – equipe, Ray e Max acabaram send- derrota-os, só restou o Tyson e nã- sei se ele vai d-rar muito tempo, nós precisamos de ajud- aqui! – dizia o pequeno mirim com a voz alterada não só pela ligação ruim como pelo nervosismo._

_- _Fique calmo, já estou indo aí. – disse o russo não esperando nem uma resposta, desligou o aparelho e rumou para o andar debaixo.

Saiu em disparada não esperando nenhum tipo de automóvel, não tinha tempo para isso. Correu o mais rápido que pôde e logo já estava a poucos metros do dojô. Um brilho azulado logo tomou conta para além da baixa muralha do dojô e ele não precisou pensar muito para saber que era nada menos que Dragoon, mas o que o deixou preocupado foi o outro tufão de energia que surgiu sendo tão forte quanto o brilho azulado do Dragão. Quando atravessou o portal avistou Ray e Max num canto apoiados na muralha, estavam bastante machucados, tinham vários arranhões e suas beyblades, que apesar de estarem mais fortes devido ao novo modelo, estavam extremamente danificadas como se fossem meras peças de metal barato. Andou a passos apressados até os dois tentando conseguir alguma explicação, mísera que fosse.

- O que houve aqui? – perguntava para Ray que julgou ser o único capaz de conseguir falar, diferente do loiro que segurava o braço esquerdo com força tentando parar a pequena, mas dolorosa hemorragia.

- Não sei muito, estávamos treinando por aqui quando um garoto nos desafiou para uma batalha e acabamos assim. – dizia com dificuldade segurando a lateral da cintura que parecia doer horrores.

Logo Hilary e Kenny voltaram, a garota segurava uma pequena maleta de primeiros socorros e Kenny que vinha mais apressado tentava achar algo no laptop.

- Onde está o Tyson? – perguntava dessa vez para o menor.

- Está nos fundos, mas antes de ir é melhor você se preparar. – dizia o pequenino pegando algo do bolso. – Eu redesenhei o modelo da sua beyblade, é melhor ir com tudo. – dizia mostrando um modelo diferente da Dranzer padrão, mas semelhante ao modelo do Sistema Hard Metal.

- Eu agradeço, mas não vou precisar. – disse-lhe sem dar chances de Kenny rebater.

O bicolor correu até a área inferior onde já conseguia escutar vários golpes, chiados e batidas violentas.

Quando conseguiu chegar foi surpreendido por algo – ou melhor, alguém – sendo arremessado encima de si. Era nada menos que Tyson que estavam semiconsciente. A beyblade branca estava a poucos metros cambaleando, não demoraria mais que meio minuto para que parasse por completo.

Apoiou o moreno nas paredes amadeiradas do dojô, Tyson estava com a respiração entrecortada, e também se encontrava muito mais machucado que Max e Ray.

- Kai...? O que... Faz aqui? – perguntava o azulado com a voz baixíssima, fazendo o máximo de esforço para que as palavras saíssem.

- Só tente se recobrar. – dizia tentando acalmar a si próprio, não sabia como as coisas haviam chegado àquele estado, mas precisava resolver o quanto antes.

Olhando à frente observou o oponente que quase nocauteou seus três amigos, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao avistar nada mais que um mero garoto, talvez até mais novo que Max.

- Quem é você? – perguntava friamente ao garoto que olhava minunciosamente para três objetos circulares por entre seus dedos.

- Só um mero caçador. – dizia mostrando-lhe os três bits.

Kai olhou rapidamente para a beyblade branca que estava parada no chão poeirento, o bit chip já não estava lá.

- É melhor devolver. – disse num tom ainda frio e intimidante.

- Por que você não vem pegar? – perguntou sem dar muita atenção ao russo. – Se ganhar elas serão suas, se eu ganhar sua Dranzer será minha, justo, não acha? – dizia de modo tão calmo que muito poderia ser interpretando com uma confiança excessiva.

- Acho bom cumprir com a palavra. – disse já encaixando a beyblade no lançador semiautomático.

- Posso ser tudo, menos trapaceiro. – continuou, logo encaixando sua beyblade alaranjada no lançador padrão.

- Kai... Espera... – tentava inutilmente Tyson avisar o bicolor sobre o perigo.

- Não se preocupe. – disse simplesmente, mas o suficiente para que Tyson não tentasse algo mais.

A contagem decrescente logo foi enunciada e o Let it Rip ecoado alto. Sem o auxílio de uma cuia, a única coisa a se fazer era usar o próprio terreno.

A beyblade do adversário era consideravelmente menor, porém astuta, se movia rápida e certeira, ela apenas girava em torno da beyblade de Kai que por sua vez se mantinha girando no centro do terreno. O mais novo parecia apenas estudá-lo, sua expressão mostrava um pequeno nervosismo, provavelmente por que a beyblade de Kai era muito diferente da dos companheiros que eram baseadas no sistema de metal pesado. Ele pareceu ponderar um pouco, mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo, a beyblade de Kai foi para cima do adversário num golpe rápido e forte. O garotinho tentou a todo custo retomar o controle, mas Kai não deu trégua, o que quer que tenha acontecido para que os companheiros perdessem as batalhas, ele não esperaria acontecer novamente consigo.

- Dranzer! – chamou a imponente fênix que não tardou mais que meio segundo para atacar a beyblade adversária com tamanha força que o chão tremeu.

Mas para o desgosto de Kai, a beyblade do adversário permaneceu no jogo.

Dranzer se afastou lentamente pronta para retomar os ataques, mas antes que o fizesse, a beyblade laranja foi para cima da azul forte e impetuosamente. Aquilo estava se tornando uma batalha séria, onde nenhum dos bladers perdia tempo com ameaças. Logo o bicolor já estava perdendo o controle da batalha e um brilho conhecido começou a emanar da beyblade adversária, mas ela estranhamente não apareceu, apenas atacou a beyblade de Kai, porém, apenas pegou de raspão devido à velocidade e reflexo do russo.

Para a surpresa do menor, a beyblade azul havia sumido só o que conseguia ver era pequenas dunas de poeira que se formava cada vez que ela dava uma curta e brusca parada. Quando deu por si, Dranzer estava acima e atacou sem misericórdia a beyblade pequenina logo abaixo, deixando um rastro negro na areia por conta de suas fortes chamas e de seu impacto arrebatador.

O menor piscou algumas vezes, sem sombra de dúvida ele não era o mesmo Kai que constava em suas estatísticas. Andou a passos calmos até sua beyblade quase completamente destruída e quase queimou sua mão ao tocá-la.

- Você é bom. – disse-lhe com a voz suave. – Aqui está. – disse aproximando-se e devolvendo os três bits.

O garoto virou as costas já rumando para fora.

- Espera. – disse o russo. O outro apenas parou o passo. – Pra quem você trabalha? Tenho certeza que não veio até aqui apenas pelas feras.

- É eu não vim apenas por elas, mas eu não vou revelar nada por hora, logo você irá descobrir, e é melhor estar preparado, eu não sou o único atrás delas. – dito isso se foi calmamente.

O russo, porém, não tentou nada além de deixa-lo ir, os garotos precisavam de atendimento o quanto antes e isso era prioridade.

...

Continua...

...

...

E acabou...

Quebrando um pouco a calma, agora as respostas virão conforme os enlaces se formam, mas com isso também terão mais perguntas, mas o que é uma longfic sem um pouco de questões a serem resolvidas?

Dessa vez eu extravasei um pouco, ficou grandinha, mas não podia deixar essa batalha para o próximo capítulo... Ficou curta essa batalha, minúscula eu diria, mas bem, não vou revelar muita coisa, isso era só pra dar um pouco mais de emoção hehehehe.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e me desculpe os erros e afins...

Bey-jos e até a próxima!


	12. Preleção

O que a falta de inspiração faz né... Bem, aqui estou eu de volta... E só digo uma coisa: Tenham calma que as explicações virão...

*Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

*Quanto aos OCs vocês devem saber... ¬¬

Boa leitura...

...

...

Capítulo XI – Preleção

Era por volta das duas da tarde, no hospital, Kai, Ray e Max estavam em um quarto esperando o resultado de alguns poucos exames. O loiro e o chinês tentavam se manter calmos em suas respectivas camas e vez ou outra, quando o olhar do bicolor pairava sobre eles, ambos voltavam sua atenção para seus próprios curativos ou qualquer coisa que pudessem fixar sua visão. Não demorou muito para que a médica responsável pelos dois logo surgisse.

- Kon e Tate? – perguntou num tom arquétipo.

- Nós mesmos. – responderam os dois em uníssono e com uma ponta de nervosismo por encontrar ali a enfermeira particular de Kai.

- Apesar das lesões e dos ferimentos, vocês não apresentaram nenhum outro problema relevante. Eu recomendo repouso por alguns dias, isso deve bastar. – disse-lhes olhando para os papéis sem muita atenção e sem nota-los realmente.

- E quanto ao Tyson? Ele tá bem? – perguntou o loirinho cuja cama estava mais afastada.

- O Granger está bem, seus ferimentos foram tratados, mas ele vai ficar por mais algum tempo até o resultado definitivo dos exames que chegarão ainda hoje, e apenas quando chegarem eu darei alta a vocês, só reforçando. Qualquer coisa podem chamar os enfermeiros e sintam-se livres para perambular pelos corredores, mas a qualquer sinal de desordem tenho a permissão de tomar qualquer medida prévia, o que pode resultar em dois pacientes dopados e imobilizados. – disse em tom mais homicida que de nota, mas que de fato assustou categoricamente os dois enfermos.

- Poupe-nos das suas ameaças Kéthryn e diga de uma vez em que quarto está o Tyson. – disse o bicolor em seu habitual humor.

Kéthryn apenas se limitou a olhá-lo friamente.

- Quarto 308. – e saiu sem mais.

- Andem. – ordenou o bicolor para os outros.

O russo levantou-se vagarosamente da cadeira de plástico branco enquanto lentamente os outros dois faziam o mesmo.

- Sejam rápidos. – disse para os três que ainda usavam os trajes hospitalares.

Dirigiram-se para o banheiro e com alguma dificuldade devido ao ferimento no braço de Max, e mais ainda na área pouco acima da cintura de Ray, conseguiram se trocar.

Os três logo começaram a caminhar pelos corredores e não tardaram muito a chegar ao quarto do dragão, considerando que o quarto onde estava o azulado era bem próximo.

Ray e Max entraram primeiro e encontraram Tyson apenas sentado na cama, o boné inseparável escondia levemente as faixas sobre a testa deixando amostra apenas alguns curativos no rosto e nos braços, o azulado parecia bastante pensativo.

- E aí Tyson? Como você tá? – perguntou o loirinho ainda preocupado.

Tyson deu uma olhada rápida ao rosto do russo que no momento não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, e isso era mal, muito mal.

- Eu... Tô bem sim, e vocês? – perguntou olhando do loiro para o chinês.

- Nós estamos bem, não se preocupe. – flutuou a voz serena do Kon.

Kenny, que estava do lado de fora, logo entrou e se assustou um pouco ao ver a turma reunida no quarto.

- Kenny? O que tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou o chinês vendo o rosto meio nervoso do pequeno.

- O Kai disse para que eu acompanhasse o Tyson. – disse simplesmente esboçando um sorriso inocente e com passos lentos sentou-se numa cadeira próxima a cama do Granger.

- Já terminaram? – veio à voz fria do russo que por sua vez estava escorado na parede com a postura de sempre.

Os quatro logo viraram a atenção para o tal.

Kai abriu os olhos violetas, o russo parecia tenso e os olhos pareciam ferver. O clima de repente pesou uma tonelada e os quatro apenas permaneceram quietos e curiosos.

- Agora me expliquem como vocês puderam perder daquele jeito para aquele amador. – inquiriu controladamente reprimindo a vontade que tinha de saltar no pescoço dos três.

- Bom Kai, eu acredito que isso se deve ao fato das beyblade novas... – iniciou o mirim, mas o baixinho logo foi interrompido pelo sinal de pausa que Kai fizera com uma das mãos.

- Expliquem-se. – continuou olhando fulminante para os três.

Estes nem sequer pronunciaram uma só palavra, tentavam de certo modo achar algo que pudesse explicar o ocorrido, mas a ideia de que haviam sido derrotados tão facilmente por um reles garoto enquanto o russo sequer suara para vencer o mesmo, faziam com que nem conseguissem raciocinar, ainda mais com a pressão que o russo empunha em ambos os três.

- Max? – perguntou olhando diretamente para o loiro e institivamente o americano notou que era mais do que um simples olhar inquisidor, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi apenas abaixar a cabeça.

- Ray? – inquiriu o russo mudando a rota para o moreno, o chinês estava tenso e tentava não fraquejar ante o olhar aceso do bicolor, mas também não tinha nenhuma resposta plausível para o acontecido.

- Tyson... – virou o rosto lentamente mirando o olhar profundo nos orbes azuis do moreno, este, porém abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, desde quando iniciara cuja batalha, mas esperava não ter que enfrenta-lo dessa maneira.

- E-eu... Não sei... – disse o azulado atemorizado.

O pequeno que apenas olhava-os como um "irmão mais novo observando os mais velhos levando bronca", sentiu uma obrigação incomum de tentar amenizar aquilo tudo.

- E-eu sei que você não vai querer saber Kai... Mas... Os modelos que eu criei foram feitos a partir do Hard Metal System, e acho que até você sabe como é difícil manejá-las... Então... – tentou inutilmente o baixinho.

Kai sequer desviou o olhar sobre os três.

- É. Você tem razão Kenny. Eu não quero saber. – disse friamente como se depositasse um peso enorme no ombro dos garotos que sentiam na pele o olhar decepcionado do russo sobre eles. – Mas pode ser que tenha sido isso mesmo... Que suas práticas diminuíssem com esse novo sistema e que por isso quase perderam suas próprias feras-bit para um nanico que apenas _desafiou_ vocês. Eu poderia muito bem esperar isso de qualquer um... **Menos de vocês**. – disse com a voz tão pesarosa que provocou um leve estremecimento nos garotos. – Eu acho que vocês não tem noção do que está acontecendo aqui, o que aconteceu com vocês hoje, poderia ser muito pior, não só as suas feras-bit poderiam ser roubadas, como um de vocês poderia acabar morto. Mas eu vou avisar de novo, isso aqui não é um jogo, é uma guerra, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de fracassar, não é como se um de vocês pudesse ser sequestrado que heroicamente pudéssemos ir resgatá-lo, o que pode acontecer é que o mundo inteiro possa estar em nossas mãos. Essa não é a primeira vez e com certeza não será a última, então vocês precisam abrir os olhos e ter consciência do que pode acontecer daqui para frente. Da próxima vez eu posso não estar aqui para proteger vocês. – continuou a olhá-los por um breve momento. – De hoje até amanhã vocês podem descansar, e isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem. – disse por fim içando-se da parede, abriu a porta e saiu batendo-a com força.

Os três continuaram do mesmo jeito que estavam: imóveis e de cabeça baixa. Talvez eles não tivessem mesmo noção do que estava acontecendo, mas perder três batalhas consecutivas, ainda mais daquela maneira e ainda por cima receber aquele olhar desapontado do russo, era tudo o que eles menos queriam. Eles com certeza estavam mais que "devendo uma" para o russo, estavam no chão. Os campeões mundiais haviam sido batidos, e por um reles garoto.

.

Afastado dali, o russo estava em uma bancada no último andar do hospital, precisava de ar.

- Não acha que foi muito duro com eles? – flutuou a voz grave de Ianov por detrás do bicolor.

- Eles precisam ter noção do que pode acontecer daqui pra frente, eles não são mais crianças. – disse olhando para além da cidade.

- Falando assim você parece até a mãe deles. – disse irreverente sem mudar, porém, a expressão de descaso.

Kai soltou um suspiro pesado, não estava para brincar no momento.

- Eu sei que estava preocupado, não precisa esconder. – olhou além dos ombros do menor.

- Não é isso que me incomoda. – continuou controlado.

- E o que te preocupa? – andou calmo até o seu lado.

- Aquele garoto. Não tive tempo para estuda-lo, mas para derrotar três membros da equipe campeã mundial, ou ele tem um poder além dos gráficos atuais, ou trapaceia.

- Boris e suas surpresas, mas não devíamos esperar algo assim vindo dele? Afinal ele sempre trabalha com esse tipo de coisa... – olhou para o russo, alguma coisa ali não batia com o que ele dizia.

- Pode até ser, mas depois que eu o derrotei, sem muito esforço ainda por cima, ele não pareceu nem um pouco abalado, isso não é normal para os "soldados" do Boris, ou isso ou ele deve estar muito confiante para fazer algo do tipo.

- Você pode estar certo. – respondeu resignado. – Mas o que pretende fazer agora?

- Vou ter que achar uma maneira de acordar aqueles amadores, se eles perderem as feras, pode estar tudo acabado. – fechou os olhos, a ideia soava meio desesperada.

- Não vai acontecer de novo. – veio à voz do azulado pegando de surpresa os dois russos, surpresa essa que não demonstraram.

- O que faz aqui? Eu pensei ter dito que você deveria descansar Tyson. – voltou com o tom autoritário.

- Como eu posso descansar depois disso? – disse o dragão incrédulo. – Eu não aceito isso, não posso perder uma bey-luta desse jeito e ficar descansando, eu tenho que ficar mais forte! – exclamou o dragão num misto de insatisfação e determinação.

- O Tyson tem razão, isso não está certo, não podemos ficar parados aqui enquanto o Boris pode estar tramando qualquer coisa. – veio à voz determinada do chinês subindo as escadas.

- E não vamos descansar até deter o Boris e vencer o que quer que ele tenha preparado para nós. – disse o americano logo atrás.

- E como vocês acham que vão fazer isso? Do jeito que vocês estão agora eu duvido que consigam ao menos ganhar de um garotinho amador. – disse o russo num tom audaz.

- Faremos o que for possível, e para isso contamos com você Kai. – disse o dragão olhando fixamente nos olhos do russo.

Kai apenas suspirou conformado.

- Não sei se estão preparados. – fez um breve rodeio.

- Sem essa Kai, aguentamos tudo o que você mandar, pode ter certeza. – disse o azulado quase saltando em cima do russo.

O bicolor desviou o olhar dos garotos, meio pensativo. Tornou a olhá-los.

- Se não aguentarem vou fazer vocês terem o pior castigo de suas vidas. – disse em seu notório tom homicida, assim como o velho capitão dos Bladebreakers. – Ainda assim...

- Ah, o que foi agora? – perguntou o Granger já arreliado.

- Vocês precisam ir para os seus quartos já, se a Kéthryn encontrar vocês aqui fora, no mínimo vão acabar imobilizados num quarto escuro e frio. – disse calmamente ouvindo o som do elevador.

- Nem esquenta com isso, aquela velha chata nem vai ver minha sombra. – disse o azulado convencido.

- Não contaria com isso. – disse Kai já ouvindo o som do salto alto.

- Por que? – perguntou o Granger confuso, e em resposta percebeu os corpos tensionados de Ray e Max e logo a silhueta atrás de si.

- Não digam que não avisei. – disse o russo já esperando o que viria a seguir.

- Te desafio a repetir garotinho. – disse a voz fria da mulher, ela se recostou nos ombros do moreno abraçando-o levemente deixando amostra a seringa com o líquido conhecido pelo dragão. – Sua pressão parece estar baixando Sr. Granger, teremos que tratar isso. – disse num tom inumano e despreocupado deixando um Tyson totalmente pálido e dois garotos imóveis ao lado.

Tyson olhou suplicante ao russo, mas o bicolor, porém, deu meia volta andando para o corredor juntamente com Ianov, ambos fingindo que nada acontecia e deixando o azulado desesperado.

Ia ser um longo entardecer, ou talvez não.

...

Continua...

...

...

A fanfic vai caminhando lentamente, como eu gosto...

Pequeno, mas preciso. Uma resposta e várias perguntas... Eu sei pessoal, eu sei.

Quem acompanhou minhas fanfics devem saber dessa minha mania de intricar tudo, mas eu vou desembaraçando como posso, admito que eu não tenho muito controle sobre o que escrevo...

Até aqui espero que tenham gostado.

Bey-jos e até a próxima.


End file.
